The Power of UzuTsuki Naruto
by UzuTsuki Febri no Rikudou
Summary: Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di dalam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui pendahulunya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lain untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Uzutsuki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kashimoto) & High School DxD (IchieIshibumi) bukanpunyasaya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, & Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning :GaJe, Abal, Typo, OC atau OOC, Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru.**

 **Summary :** Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di dalam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui pendahulunya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lain untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …

"Normal"

'Human Thinking'

 **"** **Monster Talk"**

 **'** **Monster Thinking'**

 **Prolog**

 **Perang!**

Itulah yang tengah terjadi, perang yang melibatkan berbagai eksistensi selain manusia. **Akuma** yang dipimpin oleh sang iblis yang terkuat yang pernah ada, **Satan Lucifer.** Sang Satan dibantu oleh ketiga pimpinan iblis yang lain, **Maou Belzeebub** , **Maou Asmodeus** , dan satu-satunya Maou Akuma wanita **Maou Leviathan. Da-Tenshi** merupakan malaikat terbuang, mereka diusir dari **Surga** karena telah melakukan tindakan kejahatan, tidak meyakini **Sang Pencipta** lagi dan sebagainya. Dalam perang itu, Da-tenshi dipimpin oleh **Bellial** , Gubernur Da-tenshi pertama.

Perang yang dipicu oleh perebutan wilayah **Underworld** antara penduduk asli yaitu iblis dan 'pendatang' yaitu malaikat jatuh. Para malaikat terbuang itu datang ke dunia bawah untuk menguasai tempat itu sebagai tempat tinggal mereka, setelah diusir dari **Surga**.

 **Marah !**

Tentu saja kaum iblis marah. Kaum iblis yang tak terima wilayah mereka ingin diambil alih oleh malaikat jatuh itu melakukan serangan kepada kaum malaikat dan sekaligus mendeklarasikan perang terhadap kaum mahluk bersayap gagak itu.

Perang itu terjadi di dunia manusia. Kaum iblis yang dipimpin oleh Satan Lucifer, iblis terkuat yang pernah ada dan ketiga rekannya sesama Maou beserta para pasukannya langsung menyerang kaum malaikat jatuh tersebut. Sedangkan kaum malaikat jatuh dipimpin oleh Bellial, Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang merupakan Da-Tenshi terkuat yang pernah ada.

 **Kehancuran !**

Perang itu berlangsung sangat dahsyat kerusakan terjadi dimana-mana, baik dalam skala kecil maupun besar. Korban mulai banyak berjatuhan, mulai dari pihak malaikat jatuh maupun iblis. Tapi tak hanya itu saja, manusia yang bahkan tak tahu-menahu tentang perang tersebut terkena imbasnya.

 **Tuhan** yang tak menginginkan banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan lagi akibat perang itu, mengirim pasukan **Malaikat** atau **Tenshi** untuk melindungi umat manusia dan berusaha menghentikan perang itu, yang dipimpin oleh tangan kanannya **Michael** yang merupakan **Arc-Angel** terkuat. Kedatangan pasukan Malaikat di medan perang, menambah masalah yang ada. Karena Da-Tenshi dan Akuma beranggapan bahwa pihak Tenshi tidak berhak turut ikut campur dalam masalah mereka, sehingga pihak Malaikat juga terlibat dalam perang itu yang membuat perang makin memanas.

Keadaan itu makin diperparah dengan munculnya **Duo Heavenly Dragon, White Vanishing Dragon (Albion)** dan **Red Booster Dragon (Ddraig).** Kemunculan kedua Naga Surgawi itu makin merunyamkan masalah. Karena kedua naga yang merupakan rival sejati itu saling bertarung tanpa memerhatikan keadaan disekitarnya dan korban-korban yang berjatuhan akibat terkena imbas dari pertarungan naga yang bertipe pembagi kekuatan dan pengganda kekuatan tersebut.

Karena perang yang semakin tak terkendali dan makin banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan baik fraksi iblis, malaikat maupun malaikat jatuh. Akhirnya **Tuhan** pun turun tangan untuk menghentikan perang tesebut. **Bellial** dan **Satan Lucifer** yang melihat kedatangan **Tuhan** bekerja sama untuk membunuh **Sang Pencipta**. Tetapi, karena pada dasarnya **Tuhan** itulah pencipta seluruh tata surya mereka berdua tak dapat mengimbangi kekuatan **Sang Kami-sama**. Tiba-tiba perang terhenti sejenak ketika turun sesosok makhluk dari langit yang memandang datar perang yang tengah terjadi.

 **Terkejut !**

Sesosok itu langsung melesat menuju ke arah Dua Naga Surgawi itu, tanpa memperdulikan fraksi yang lain tengah menatapnya horor. Memanfaatkan keadaan yang terjadi **Bellial** dan **Satan** menyerang **Tuhan** bersamaan. Walau begitu **Tuhan** yang sejatinya merupakan eksistensi terkuat dan juga sebagai pengatur jalannya sistem di seluruh tata surya dapat menahan serangan dari kedua pemimpin kaum itu. Akhirnya terjadi pertempuran sengit antara **Tuhan, Satan** dan **Bellia** l.

Berbeda dari pertarungan sang **Tuhan** dan dua pemimpin itu. Sosok misterius yang tadi turun dari langit itu kini melawan kedua naga surgawi dengan mudahnya. Sosok misterius itu merupakan pria yang memakai topeng Serigala dengan jubah hitam dengan aksen api berwarna putih dibagian bawahnya. Memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna putih dengan sebuah katana-beserta sarungnya yang berada dipinggangnya. Ia dengan mudahnya mengalahkan kedua naga surgawi itu, bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya.

Makhluk misterius itu hanya berdiri santai di udara dan hanya menggerakan tangannya beberapa kali, lalu serangan berbentuk bola api atau air berbentuk naga menyerang kedua naga itu dan bahkan masih ada beberapa jurus lainnya yang dikeluarkan makhluk aneh itu, alhasil kedua naga itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Lalu sosok itu mendekat kearah kedua naga itu. Setelah sampai, ia lalu menyentuh kepala dari kedua naga itu.

Perlahan tubuh dari sosok misterius itu dibaluti tepung,ehh salah maksudnya aura putih dan aura merah. Kedua aura itu, berputar-putar ditubuhnya lalu terhisap ketubuhnya. Sedangkan tubuh kedua naga itu sedikit menciut akibat 20% kekuatan mereka ditarik paksa, walaupun kekuatan mereka akan kembali lagi tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

 **Shock !**

Shock! Tentu para pasukan baik itu nalaikat jatuh , iblis bahkan malaikat juga shock. Sesosok makhluk misterius yang turun dari langit, menyerang kedua naga surgawi itu dengan mudah, melayang tanpa menggunakan sayap, menyerap kekuatan dua naga itu tanpa ada masalah. Sedangkan walau mereka memiliki banyak pasukan tetap saja kemungkinan kemenangan mereka tidak lebih dari 5% untuk menghadapi kedua naga itu dan sosok itu dengan mudahnya mengalahkan dua naga yang merupakan rival abadi itu.

 **Ketakutan !**

Ketakutan telah merambat ke para pasukan dalam perang itu-kecuali malaikat. Badan mereka mulai gemetar dan senjata mereka masing-masing telah lepas dari genggaman jatuh begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari. Bukannya tak percaya terhadap pemimpin mereka, walaupun pemimpin mereka itu sangat kuat, pasti tak sekuat sosok misterius tadi. Tentunya hal itu tak berlaku bagi kaum malaikat, karena bagaimanapun mereka akan selalu senantiasa percaya kepada **Tuhan** adalah eksistensi yang terkuat bagaimanapun akhirnya.

Pertarungan antara **Tuhan, Satan** dan **Bellial** juga telah berakhir dengan kalahnya **Satan** dan **Bellial** , kemudian tubuh **Satan** mengurai menjadi debu dan tubuh **Bellial** juga mengurai menjai bulu-bulu hitam.

Melihat kedua naga surgawi yang terbaring di tanah tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, **Tuhan** menyegel kedua naga itu ke sebuah artifak suci bernama **Sacred Gear** , **Sacred Gear** berwarna merah dengan sebuah permata berwarna hijau bernama **Boosted Gear** yang terdapat jiwa **Ddraig** di dalamnya dan **Sacred Gear** berwarna putih dengan sebuah permata berwarna biru bernama **Divine Dividing** yang terdapat jiwa **Albion** di dalamnya.

 **Sacred Gear** tersebar di seluruh dunia. **Sacred Gear** terdiri atas 13 macam dari yang terkuat **The True Longinus** , lalu **Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Namea, Canis Iykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthom, Absolute Demise, Innovate Gear,** dan yang terakhir **Telos Karma**. Dan **Sacred Gear** hanya dapat diperoleh oleh karena merupakan berkah dari-Nya.

Setelah itu, **Tuhan** menguraikan tubuhnya menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mengembalikan keadaan bumi menjadi sedia kala. Lalu para malaikat kembali ke **Surga** setelah di rasa perang sudah mulai mereda dengan tewasnya pemimpin Da-Tenshi dan Akuma.

Pihak Akuma dan Da-Tenshi akhirnya berdamai, karena Da-Tenshi yang kehilangan ¾ dari total keseluruhan kaumnya dan pihak Akuma yang kehilangan setengah dari **72 Pillars** iblis di dunia bawah. Dengan perjanjian Da-Tenshi mendapat wilayah 30% dari total luas keseluruhan **Underworld** yang mereka namakan **Grigory.**

Karena Banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan dan dahsyatnya perang itu sehingga kehancuran dunia manusia yang parah serta tewasnya pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi, akhirnya perang itu disebut **Great War**.

Pihak Da-Tenshi akhirnya menunjuk **Azazel** menjadi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh menggantikan gubernur terdahulu yang tewas dalam **Great War** , **Shemhazai** menjadi wakilnya dan petinggi lainnya seperti **Baraqiel** dan **Kokaibel**. **Azazel** merupakan Da-Tenshi yang sangat terobsesi dengan **Sacred Gear.**

Pihak iblis juga membentuk Maou yang baru setelah gugurnya **Yondai-Maou** terdahulu akibat **Great War**. **Sirzech Gremory** menjadi **Sirzech Lucifer,** **Ajuka Astaroth** menjadi **Ajuka Belzeebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas** menjadi Falbium Asmodeus, dan Serafall Sitri menjadi **Serafall Leviathan** -setelah menang melawan **Grafiya Lucifuge** untuk menentukan wanita terkuat di **Underworld.**

Walau begitu, iblis golongan Maou lama menentang pengankatan **Yondai-Maou** yang bukan keturunan asli dari Maou sebelumnya. Perang pun kembali terjadi di **Underworld** antara kaum iblis golongan lama dengan iblis golongan muda. Perang itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh iblis golongan muda. Walaupun fraksi iblis kembali mengalami kerugian dengan banyaknya korban yang jatuh akibat **Perang Sipil** itu.

Oleh karena itu, semakin berkurangnya kaum iblis membuat **Ajuka Maou Belzeebub** menciptakan **Evil Pieces** untuk meningkatkan populasi kaum iblis. **Evil Pieces** juga hanya dapat di peroleh oleh akuma dengan tingkat **High-Class Devil**.

Entah perdamaian itu apa akan bertahan selamanya atau akan kembali terjadi konflik yang bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya yang mungkin melibatkan kaum selain ketiga fraksi seperti **Youkai** dan **Vampire**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note :**

Ane akan menjelaskan siapa Naruto disini dan bagaimana dunia Shinobi.

Naruto tetap anak kandung dari MinaKushi tapi karena suatu kejadian Senju Tsunade mengangkat dirinya menjadi anaknya. Dunia Shinobi telah hancur karena pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat kuat lalu bertarung dengan Naruto, alhasil dunia shinobi hancur berantakan yang mungkin hanya menyisakan Naruto & tiga wanita yang ada dirumahnya.

Dan Ibu yang dimaksud dalam Summary itu adalah Tsunade yang mati karena melindunginya. Sebenarnya cerita ini merupakan Sequel dari cerita Naruto regional yang ane buat tapi tak ane munculin di FFn, tapi kalau banyak yang review mungkin akan ane publish cerita itu , sekian dari ane.

 **Enjoy the Story !**

 **The Power of UzuTsuki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kashimoto & High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi bukan punya saya **

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, & Romance **

**Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo, Jutsu karangan, OC atau OOC, Strong!Naru, Harem!Naru**

 **Summary :**

 **Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di d** **alam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lainin untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …**

" Normal talk "

' Human Thinking '

 **" Monster Talk "**

 **' Monster Thinking '**

 **" Jutsu ...**

 **Chapter 1**

Di pagi yang cerah di kota Kuoh, kinI terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah berjalan santai di jalan kota Kuoh. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya wajahnya yang tampan membuat wajah para perempuan di sekitarnya merona, tapi ada sedikit masalah dibenak perempuan di sana yaitu wajahnya selalu datar.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah-khusus murid lelaki. Seragam sekolah itu terdiri dari Blazer berwarna hitam dengan aksen putih, kemeja lengan panjang dihiasi garis putih yang terkancing rapi dengan pita hitam dibagian kerahnya. Ia juga memakai celana hitam senada dengan warna blazernnya tak lupa sepatu kets warna putih yang membuatnya tampak kasual. Jangan lupakan pula kacamata berframe persegi, yang membuat Ia juga tampak pintar.

 **Sempurna !**

Itulah yang ada dibenak perempuan-perempuan disana. Tapi, Pemuda itu tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Ia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, apalagi melempar senyum ke sekitarnya.

Oke kita beralih dari pemuda itu ke arah sekolah. Karena seragam yang Ia pakai maka tentu saja tujuannya masalah sekolah. Sekolah yang akan dia masuki adalah Kuoh Academy.

Kuoh Academy merupakan sekolah yang dulunya khusus untuk murid perempuan, tetapi sekitar setahun yang lalu diubah menjadi Institut Pendidikan Umum. Walaupun begitu tetap saja tak ada perubahan signifikan, kaum hawa tetaplah yang menguasai sekolah itu dengan perbandingan 2 : 8. 2 untuk murid lelaki dan 8 untuk murid perempuan.

Walaupun begitu, banyak juga yang memanfaatkan hal itu, merekalah para murid lelaki mesum. Tapi, para lelaki mesum itu tak pernah ada yang selamat dari aksi balas dendam para gadis-gadis itu. Mereka yang berani melakukan hal yang mesum pasti, akan pulang dengan wajah babak belur. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

" Hahhh ..." Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Kini Ia telah berada di depan gerbang Kuoh Academy. Suasananya cukup sepi, Karena sekarang merupakan jam pelajaran dimulai. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tak ingin bersekolah, tapi salahkan saja 2 wanIta yang berada di rumahnya yang ngotot menyuruhnya sekolah dengan dalih " untuk menghindari kecurigaan tetangga".

Dan masalah terbesarnya kali kini Ialah Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah. Karena dari sanalah Ia dapat mengetahui di kelas manakah Ia akan selalu masa 'kelamnya' itu.

Lalu dengan pasrah Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang, seketika wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis ketika pandangan matanya menangkap seorang soswi berambut hitam yang hanya mencapai bahu. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk bertanya kepada siswi itu dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada.

" Permisi !". Lalu sIswi itu menatapnya sekilas lalu siswi lalu berbalik.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu " ujar siswi itu datar.

" Ano, kau tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada berada?" Pemuda menatap siswi itu penuh harap.

" Hm kau murid baru itu yah ..." Pria itu menangguk pelan.

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Sona Shitori, aku siswi kelas XI-A sekaligus Ketua OSIS disekolah ini !" siswi itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

' Hm tipe Sitri ...!' batin pemuda bersurai putih itu. Lalu ia juga memperkenalkan dirinya." Aku Naruto, Uzutsuki Naruto ... " Lalu sang Kaichou menatapnya sekilas. Kemudian perempuan berambut hitam sebahu itu berbalik. " Ikuti aku ...kau akan kuantar ke ruanagannya" Sang Kaichou mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya diIkuti pria bernama Naruto .

' Uzutsuki !? Marga yang aneh ...' Itulah pikirannya sekarang.

 **[Kelas XI-A]**

Sona duduk dikursinya dengan malas, bukan karena Ia bosan dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh lelaki berumur 40-an itu tapi Karena tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS dan panggilan dari Tetua klan Sitri semalam untuk membasmi iblis liar yang meresahkau warna Kuoh. Karena hal itu, waktu istirahatnya tak cukup membuat dirinya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

" Ehemm ..."

Deheman sang guru memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Dengan gelagapan Heirs Sitri itu Lalu menatap sang Sensei dengan wajah datarnya walaupun terdapat rona merah tipis di kedua dirinya.

" Hari ini kota kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Uzutsuki-san silahkan masuk ". Sona kaget ketika mendengar perkataan sang guru.

Lalu masalah seorang pemuda bersurai putih jabrik yang memakai kacamata yang elegan. Wajahnya yang tampak datar, yang tak ditemani oleh senyum. Seragamnya yang rapi membuat hampir seluruh perempuan dikelas ini berteriak gaje-kecuali dirinya dan dua gadis di belakangnya.

" Kyaaa dia tampan sekali ... "

" Berapa nomor hpmu tampan ..."

" Kyaaaa dia lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun ..."

" Aku mau menjadi pacarmu tuan tampan ..."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa kesalnya dalam hati di wajah. Teriakan para gadis di kelas inI sangat memekakkan telinganya, seakan suara dari gadis-gadis itu ingin merobek telinganya.

Apalagi tatapan membunuh para murid laki-laki yang membuatnya tak nyaman, tetapi ia tak terpengaruhi sama sekali. Ia masih memasang mode stoic-nya, toh dulu ia sering merasakannya akan lebih parah.

" Ehemm hentikan tatapan kalian ..." tegur guru itu agar para muridnya menghentikan tatapan mereka. Baik tatapan memuja dari murid perempuan maupun tatapan membunuh dari murid laki-laki. Lalu sang sensei menatap ke arah murid baru itu. " ... Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uzutsuki-san."

Lalu Naruto menarik nafas panjang. " Watashi wa Naruto Uzutsuki." ujar Naruto datar. Membuat seluruh murid bahkan guru di kelas itu dilanda sweatdrop massal.

' Singkat banget ...'

' Wajahnya datar amat... '

' Tapi tetap saja ia tampan kyaaa ... '

Itulah komentar para murid di kelas itu, tentang cara memperkenalkan diri murid baru itu. Sang sensei yang telah sadar dari acara sweatdropnya lalu mencari sesuatu setelah mendapatkan hal yang ia cari, ia lalu berdehem pelan.

" Ehemm ..." seketika murid-muridnya tersadar dari sweatdrop massal mereka. " ... Naruto-san silahkan duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang Rias. Rias-san silahkan angkat tanganmu." lalu sering perempuan berambut merah darah mengangkat tangannya.

Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya menghiraukan para siswi yang terms menatapnya dengan wajah merona. Setelah sampai ia langsung duduk kursinya dengan santai, yang tetap memasang wajah temboknya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap sekilas dirinya. ' Aneh! dia berbeda dari yang tadi ' pikirnya.

" Ah baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Untuk Naruto-san kau bisa menanyakan pelajaran sebelumnya pada murid disampingmu ..." Naruto mengagguk singkat. Setelah itu dimulailah penderitaan tokoh utama kita.

 **KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG**

 **KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG**

Bunyi bel istirahat Itu langsung dsoraki oleh murid-murid di dalam kelas XI-A itu. Hampir seluruh murid-murid di kelas XI-A itu berbondong -bondong keluar kelas untuk menuju satu tempat yaitu kantin. Sepertinya pelajaran tadi selain menguras pikiran mereka juga menguras isi perut mereka.

Dan hal yang paling penting dan tak boleh disia-siakan adalah ...

Pergi ke kantin perut mereka dengan makanan yang tersedia untuk mengoptimalkan konsentrasi nantinya dalam belajar. Ada banyak siswi yang mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kantin bersama tapi murid baru itu menolaknya mentah-mentah, membuat para siswi tersebut kecewa.

Tapi, hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi seorang pemuda dan tiga perempuan yang masih di dalam kelas, sebelum dua murid perempuan berambut merah darah dan berambut darkblue yang di kuncir Ponytail berdiri lalu menghampiri perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

" Sona !" panggil perempuan merah, Sona menoleh.

" Ada ada Rias ..." ucap sona datar.

" Apa Kau tak ke ruang OSIS ?" tanya gadis bernama Rias kepada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

" Itu benar nfufufu! Biasanya kau akan langsung menuju ruang OSIS begitu bel istirahat berbunyi." timpal gadis yang satunya dengan senyum dan tawa khasnya.

" Untuk sekarang tak ada lagi tugas OSIS yang harus kuurus, jadi lebih duduk santai menunggu bel masuk adalah yang kulakukan ..."

Lalu gadis berkacamata itu menghela nafas lelah " ...Lagipula badanku sangat pegal karena menyelesaikan tugas OSIS semalam."

Rias memandang sahabatnya heran pasalnya tak pernah ia mendengar keluhan dari teman masa kesalnya itu.

" Nfufufu mungkin tujuan dari Kaichou adalah ingin berduaan dengan murid baru itu itu!.." ucapan dari gadis disamping Rias itu membuat Sona dan Rias tersentak, sebelum mata saffire-toska

milik Rias menajam. Demi mencegah kesalah pahaman makin menjadi, Sona menatap datar gadis ponytail itu.

" Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal tersebut Akeno ..." Akeno, gadis ponytail itu hanya cengengesan mendengar balasan dari Kaichou Kuoh itu. " Hehe maaf Kaichou aku bercanda nfufufu ..." Sona menghela nafas bosan. Lalu ia menatap Rias yang tengah diam memikirkan sesuatu.

" Rias ! sekarang pertanyaanmu tadi kutujukan padamu lalu apa kau jawabanmu ..." Rias tersentak, namun dengan cepat ia lalu merilekskan kembali badannya." Sama denganmu aku juga sedang bebas tugas jadi aku males ke ruang klubku pagi ini ..." Lalu Rias mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah murid baru itu.

" Eh sejak kapan dia hilang Akeno ?" Rias bingung. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tak melihat kepergian cowok berambut putih itu. Akeno hanya mengangkat bahunya. " Mungkin saja dia lewat jendela, Buchou. Kalau benar pernyataanku tadi, dia cowok yang hebat nfufufu ."Rias makin bertambah bingung dengan maksud perkataan Queen di pareege miliknya itu. Sona juga tengah berfikir tentang maksud dari Akeno. Rias yang entah mengapa kinerja otaknya mengalami shutdown hanya bisa memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Apa maksudmu Akeno ?"

Di belakang Kuoh Academy, terlihat seorang cowok berambut putih tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang memang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Kalau orang melihat dari jauh, pasti akan mengira Naruto sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Tapi, Naruto hanya memandang ke depan dengan kosong tak terpengaruhi oleh hal menakjubkan yang disediakan sang Pencipta. Ia tak habis fikir dengan kedua wanita itu, mereka dengan seenak jidatnya mendaftarkannya untuk sekolah.

" Semoga tak terjadi masalah ..." gumamya lirih.

Tadi juga ia cukup berani menggunakan Shunsin untuk pergi ke tempat ini, untung saja heirs dari Sitri dan Gremory dengan gadis ponytail itu terlalu fokus dengan obrolan mereka sehingga ia bisa tenang. Setelah tahu siapa mereka berdua ia harus meminimalkan kontak antara dia dan kedua gadis itu.

 **KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG**

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

" Cih lain kali akan kuhancurkan bel itu." Itulah umpatan Naruto, padahal dirinya belum menenangkan diri setelah menghadapi pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan susunan angkat-angka itu. Ia bersumpah ketika bertemu dengan penemu pelajaran itu, ia akan membuatnya sekarat.

" Lebih baik aku bergegas..." Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kelas tak lupa memasang mode stoicnya.

 **[Kelas XI-A]**

Kelas itu nampak sunyi karena pelajaran telah dimulai beberapa menit silam. Para murid baik cowok maupun cewek itu terlihat serius mengikuti pelajaran tersebut. Keheningan itu seketika sedikit terganggu dengan adanya sebuah ketukan dari luar. Lalu sang guru berjalan ke arah pintu, untuk membukakan pintu itu.

 **Ceklek**

Terlihat seorang cowok berkacamata di depan pintu tengah menatap sang guru datar.

" Naruto-san, hal apa yang membuat kau terlambat masuk di jam pelajaranku...?" tanya guru itu tajam. Naruto menghiraukan tatapan tajam guru itu.

" Gomen ne sensei, aku sedikit tersesat saat menyusuri sekolah ini .." Ujarnya datar. " Apa aku boleh masuk sensei ?" tanya Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah. Membuat guru itu menghela nafas berat.

Lalu guru itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dengan gerakan tangan.

Naruto nyelonong masuk tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam guru. Setelah guru, kini sang Kaichou dan Duo Great Onee-sama menatapnya tajam. Apa hari ini adalah hari menatap tajam Naruto. Entahlah hanya Kami-sama saja yang mengetahuinya.

' Siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto ...'

' Dasar cowok tak tahu sopan santun ...'

' Tampan dan misterius dia tipeku, kau harus menjadi milikku nfufufu ...'

Itulah ucapan dalam hati dari ketiga gadis yang menjadi primadona Kuoh Academy itu. Tampak gadis ponytail itu melirik Naruto dengan mengeluarkan senyum menggoda.

" Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kali ini " lalu guru itu kembali menerangkan pelajaran kembali membuat Naruto mengerang pilu.

 **[Naruto's house]**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih cream dengan lemas. Hari merupakan hari terburuknya dan penyebabnya adalah orang yang ada di dalamnya.

 **Ceklek**

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, kini terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang juga memakai kacamata persegi seperti miliknya. Lalu wanita itu memeluk Naruto erat.

" Naruto-kun ..." pekik wanita itu senang ketika pria tercintanya telah kembali dari kegiatan baru yang rutin akan ia jalani nantinya.

" Apa sekolahmu menenangkan anata ?" pertanyaan itu datang dari wanita berambut indigo panjang yang memakai baju santai.

" Parah ! Aku mati kebosanan di sana ..." dua wanita itu terkikik pelan. " ...apa kalian tak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk ." Mereka tersentak sesaat sebelum kembali terkikik melihat wajah dari pria di depan mereka yang nampak kesal.

" Hihi masuklah Anata ... " ujar wanita pemilik mata dengan warna lavender itu lalu menutup pintu itu. Lalu wanita itu berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah ada Naruto dan wanita bersurai merah sedang mengobrol suatu hal yang serius.

" Anata, apa mereka curiga terhadapmu ?" tanyanya setelah duduk disamping kiri Naruto. Naruto lalu menghela nafas berat.

" Sepertinya hanya heirs dari Sitri saja, tapi karena mereka sahabat aku perlu lebih waspada." kedua wanita itu hanya ngangguk-ngangguk seperti anak ayam./plakkk

" Huwaa Hinata-chan kau kejam sekali. Pake daftarin pria tampan ini ke sekolah itu ..." rengek Naruto layaknya anak kecil. Wanita berambut indigo itu tertawa pelan. " itu juga demi dirimu anata" balas wanita bernama Hinata itu lembut.

" Itu benar Naruto-kun." sahut wanita berambut merah itu. " Ahhh kau sama saja Karin-chan." Naruto mengerang pelan. " Oh iya ! Apakah **'dia'** kesini tadi" wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Karin Uzumaki itu menggeleng. " Tapi, ia menelponku tadi katanya sih dia akan selesai sekitar dua bulan lagi"

" Hm apakah ada ramen aku lapar " Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Untuk merayakan hari pertamamu masuk aku akan membuatkanmu ramen ." ucap Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung bersorak bahagia dan memeluk Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

 **{Malam harinya}**

Naruto kini telah bersiap dengan memakai kaus berwarna merah yang di baluti oleh jaket putih dengan aksen biru. Celana panjang berwarna hitam polos. Dan yang terakhir jubah berwarna hitam dengan aksen api putih di ujungnya.

Untuk kacamata ia tak memakainya karena akan menggangu saat ia bertarung nantinya. Lagipula itu hanya desakan dari Karin untuk memakainya.

Kemudian seorang wanita berambut indigo sepunggung menghampirinya. Wanita yang memilikI nama lengkap Hinata Hyuga itu tengah memakai pakaian khusus ninja miliknya (bayangin aja pakaian Hinata di the Last). Sama dengan Naruto ia juga memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen api putih di ujungnya.

" Ayo pergi anata. Karin-chan yang akan menjaga rumah." Naruto mengagguk lalu memegang pundak Hinata. Merangkai beberapa handseal lalu ...

 **Wuusshh**

...seketika mereka berdua menghilang dengan tekhnik Shunsin Naruto.

 **[NaruHina Side]**

Di gudang tak terpakai. Disanalah Naruto saat ini. Gudang ini terletak di bagian Utara dari pusat kota Kuoh. Naruto kesini untuk melenyapkan iblis liar yang sangat meresahkan manusia. Sebenarnya ini merupakan tugas dari iblis klan Gremory dan Sitri.

Tapi karena Naruto yang mudah sekali bosan memutuskan untuk membasmi iblis liar itu. Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi dari para akuma itu, terutama klan Gremory dan Sitri. Lagilpula ia nanti akan memakai topeng, pasti mereka tak akan mengetahuinya.

" Apa benar ini lokasinya Hina-chan ?" tanyanya datar sambil terus mengamati gudang 'kosong' yang diterpa oleh sinar bulan purnama, membuat gudang itu tampak menyeramkan. Hinata mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dengan urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar matanya (byakugan aktif).

" Dan dari pengamatan Seikaku, di tempat ini terdapat bukan hanya seorang akuma saja tapi satu set pareege lengkap kecuali Kingnya yang telah mereka bunuh." jelas Hinata sambil menonaktifkan mata byakugannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai senang.

" Sepertinya inI akan menyenangkan ."

" Haah tapi ingat jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku tak ingin maou akuma atau gubernur da-tenshi merasakan kekuatanmu lalu datang kesini ..." Naruto memasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang dimajukan. " Kau kejam sekali, Hina-chan" rengeknya sedangkan Hinata diam tak mau peduli pada Naruto yang merengek layaknya anak kecil.

 **" Khukhukhu sepertinya ada mangsa baru malam ini ..."** muncul makhluk aneh setengah tubuh manusia dan setengahnya lagi tubuh hewan. **" Nee datanglah kemari aku dan teman-temanku akan menyambutmu ..."** ajak makhluk aneh itu dengan suara yang dilembutkan.

Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk menjauh dengan gerakan tangan. Hinata lalu berjalan menjauh lalu duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar, Kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'jangan membuat masalah'. Naruto mengagguk sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke depan datar.

" Benarkah ? Coba panggil semua teman-temanmu kesini ..." iblis Itu langsung memanggil semua temannya. Kini terdapat 15 makhluk aneh *ane sulit deskripsiinnya*.

 **" Emangnya kenapa kau menyuruhku memanggil semua temanku ..."** Iblis itu menatap Naruto bingung. Sebelum pertanyaannya terjawabkan, matanya melebar tatkala pemuda itu telah didepannya. " Agar kalian tahu bahwa malaikat maut kalian telah datang!"

 **Buuagh**

Naruto memukul perut iblis Itu dengan sangat kuat yang membuat tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang dan berhenti ketika menabrak tembok gudang bekas itu.

 **" Kurang ajar beraninya kau-"** perkataan mereka terpaksa harus macet ketika pria itu telah memegang sebuah katana. Mereka juga mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing seperti tombak, kapak, dan lainnya. Lalu mereka menyerang Naruto bersamaan.

Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah, karena ia juga telah mengaktifkan Sharingan mata terkutuk klan Uchiha. Ia lalu melompat kebelakang.

 **" Jangan lari kau brengsek "** umpat salah satu dari kumpulan iblis liar itu. Iblis yang telah di pukul Naruto itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kelompoknya sambil memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit. Lalu mereka juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto yang melihatnya menyeringai ...

' Keputusan yang salah ...'

 **" Magen : Koogeki no Karasu ...**

 **To be Continued**

A/N:

Haah akhirnya ane bisa updatetin juga chapter dua ini, setelah lewatin 2 hari yang bosenin karena paket internet ane habis total. Parahnya lagi warnet langganan ane tutup membuat ane layaknya pengelana tanpa tujuan.

Chapter depan full fight dan akan menjadi awal kontak Naruto dengan salah satu kaum dari kubu fraksi akhirat, yaitu fraksi akuma. Tapi identitas Naruto nggak langsung akan diketahui. karena jika ia menjalin kontak ia akan menjadi sosok pria bertopeng.

Jika banyak typonya mohon dimaklumi karena ane newbie di FFn. Ane juga minta maaf Jika chapter dua ini tak sesuai dengan harapan reader sekalian. Reviewnya yang banyak yah hehe ...

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. . . .

 **UzuTsuki Febri** Outt


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes :**

Ane selaku author cerita ini memohon maaf karena ane salah masukin dokumen dan akhirnya begitu deh jadinya. Kali ini ane akan buat Naruto udah ketemu ama Rias beserta pareegenya dan Sona. Tapi tetap identitas Naruto sebenarnya ngga bakal ketahuan kok. Supaya lebih sedep bacanya ane akan kasih daftar lagu maupun soundtrack khusus sambil baca cerita ini dan juga dengerin lagunya.

 **1\. Naruto Original Soundtrack - Need to be strong.**

 **Enjoy the Story !**

 **The Power of UzuTsuki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kashimoto dan High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi bukan punya saya ane hanya pinjam karakternya aja.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural & Romance.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning : GaJe, Abal, Typo, Jutsu Karangan, Strong!Naru, Harem!Naru.**

 **Summary :**

 **Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di dalam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui pendahulunya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lain untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …**

" Normal Talk "

' Human Thinking '

 **" Monster Talk "**

 **' Monster Thinking '**

 **" Jutsu ...**

 **Sebelumnya :**

 **" Jangan lari kau brengsek ... "** umpat salah satu dari kumpulan iblis liar itu.

Iblis yang telah di pukul Naruto itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah kelompoknya sambil memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit. Lalu mereka juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai ...

' Keputusan yang salah ...'

 **" Magen : Koogeki no Karasu ...**

 **Chapter 2 : Pertemuan dengan Pria dan Wanita bertopeng**

Seketika lokasi mereka berubah. Yang tadinya tempat mereka berada adalah di dalam gudang tak terpakai yang gelap sekarang mereka berada di di tanah luas dengan langit berwarna merah, semerah darah.*bayangin aja tsukuyomi milik Itachi tapi yang kena ada banyak tapi nggak diikat di tiang*

Lalu muncul beberapa gagak yang terbang berputar diatas mereka.

 **" Hati-hati ini mungkin saja jebakan, jangan lengah ..."**

Yang lain mengangguk paham kemudian memasang posisi siaga dengan memegang erat senjata masing-masing. Lalu gagak-gagak itu meluncur ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

Melihat hal itu beberapa diantara mereka membuat sihir pertahanan. Yang lain menyerang para gagak itu dengan laser yang keluar dari mulut dan telapak tangan mereka.

Tapi anehnya gagak itu bukannya musnah malah makin banyak, seakan gagak itu terus membelah diri jika terkena serangan.

 **" Sial, gagak brengsek mereka nggak ada habis-habisnya ..."** umpat beberapa iblis yang membuat sihir pertahanan.

" Percuma ..." terdengar suara datar yang 'menyapa' telinga mereka. Lalu muncul seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

" Kau takkan bisa memusnahkan mereka ..." para iblis itu memandang tajam Naruto. Naruto yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh para iblis itu hanya diam lalu merangkai handseal.

 **" Utakata ...**

Lalu ratusan gagak itu berubah menjadi shuriken yang melesat dengan kearah para iblis itu.

 **Jleb Jleb Jleb**

 **" AAARRRRGGGGGGHHH AAARRRRGGGGGGHHH "**

 **[Kuoh Academy]**

Sona tengah berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Mengapa ia masih di sekolah padahal langit Kuoh sudah gelap. Ini juga salahnya yang tetap terus membaca buku di ruangan OSIS yang berjudul ...

 **Great War**

' Pria bertopeng itu bisa mengalahkan Duo naga Surgawi itu bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekuat apa orang itu.. '

Lalu pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan gadis berambut darkblue yang diikat ponytail. Karena didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, ia lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Rias, apa yang akan kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?"

Rias dan Akeno lalu menoleh, untuk menatap cewek berambut hitam sebahu yang melempar pertanyaan padanya. Rias menatap cewek itu dengan aneh.

Sona yang menyadari tatapan aneh Rias menghela nafas lelah." Aku kelamaan membaca sebuah buku di ruanganku tadi, setelah sepulang sekolah ... ." Rias manggut-manggut paham sedangkan Akeno hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya.

Lalu Akeno yang sangat penasaran memutuskan untuk bertanya." Buku apa yang kau baca hingga selama itu, Kaichou. ...?" Akeno menatap cewek yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS Kuoh Akademi itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

Rias yang tadi hanya diam menatap sahabat sedari kecilnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sona hanya menatap bosan kedua gadis didepannya." Hanya buku tentang sejarah tiga fraksi kubu akhirat dan ternyata terdapat referensi lain yang kudapat ..."

Sona yang menyadarI pertanyaannya belum terjawab langsung kembali memberikan pandangan bertanya." Apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini ?"

Akeno yang selaku Queen dari Pareege Rias langsung menjawab. " Kami ingin memusnahkan sekelompok iblis liar yang berada di gudang tak terpakai di sebelah Utara dari pusat kota Kuoh ".

" Sekelompok ?" Sona menampilkan wajah datarnya tersebut. " Apa itu tak berbahaya bagi kalian " Sona menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

Pasalnya yang akan mereka lawan nantinya adalah Sekelompok Iblis liar yang entah kenapa misi itu hanya diberikan pada Rias dan pareegenya.

Bukannya ia ingin meremehkan kekuatan sahabat dan para pareegenya itu. Tapi, setidaknya-untuk meminimalisir adanya korban apalagi Rias adalah iblis berdarah murni-dia dan seluruh pareegenya juga bergabung dalam misi ini.

Mengapa? Karena mereka belum mengetahui kekuatan salah satu iblis disana terlebih lagi terdapat sekelompok iblis liar disana yang tentu saja akan membuat Rias dan pareegenya akan kesulitan bahkan bisa jadi mereka akan jadi bulan-bulanan oleh kelompok iblis liar itu.

" Ah kebetulan sekali! Apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami " ajak Rias membuat Sona dan Akeno kaget. " Tapi kan Buchou ini tugas dari keluarga Gremory .." tukas Akeno.

" Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ..." kedua bola mata Akeno melebar mendengar statement yang keluar dari mulut heirs iblis klan Sitri itu. " ...tapi tenang saja aku hanya akan sebagai penonton nantinya, kecuali terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan aku akan turun tangan."

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun sambil menunggu jawaban dari Queen di pareege sahabatnya itu yang sedang memikirkan perkataannya tadi.

Rias yang melihat itu mendengus bosan." Sona akan ikut dan perannya seperti yang ia katakan tadi ..." Lalu Rias melirik kearah Akeno yang tampak terkejut. " ... untuk jaga-jaga Kalau kekuatan para iblis liar itu melebihi kekuatan kita, dengan adanya Sona setidaknya presentase kemenangan kita tetap ada."

Sona mengangguk pelan walau ada perasaan tidak suka dalam hati dari perkataan Rias tadi yang seakan memanfaatkannya. Sebagai seorang iblis ia tak mau dikendalikan tapi dengan ia mengikuti perburuan Iblis liar ini ia juga mendapat keuntungan ...

Yaitu ia dapat mengukur batas kekuatan Rias dan pareegenya dan itu akan berguna saat Rating Game antara para iblis muda nantinya. Licik! tapi memang itulah sifatnya yang notabenennya adalah seorang iblis.

" Dimana para pareegemu Sona?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari cewek berambut merah itu a.k.a Rias membuat Sona sedikit terkejut tapi dengan cepat ia mengembalikan wajahnya ke mode stoic-nya kembali.

" Mereka sedang memenuhi kontrak dan khusus Tsubaki mengurus segala sesuatu untuk perlombaan akhir semester nanti." Rias mengangguk paham dan Akeno hanya menampilkan senyum khasnya.

" Oh iya! apa pareegemu sudah kesana ?" tanya Sona bingung pasalnya ia tak melihat anggota pareege sahabatnya itu-selain Akeno. Rias menggeleng pelan sembari berucap. " Mereka masih di ruang klubku..."

Lalu Rias mulai berjalan menuju ruangannya. " Sebaiknya kita bergegas .." Sona dan Akeno mengangguk lalu mengikuti Rias dari belakang.

 **[NaruHina side]**

Naruto menatap kumpulan iblis liar didepannya dengan datar. Para iblis itu sudah duduk mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Hinata lalu menghampiri pemuda berambut putih itu.

" Sudahlah Naru-kun kau terlalu kejam pada mereka." tegur Hinata lembut." Ahh ini yang terakhir kok tenang saja." balas Naruto tanpa menoleh dengan mata Sharingan yang berputar dengan cepat seraya merangkai handseal dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Suaminya itu.

 **[Dunia Genjutsu]**

Naruto menatap datar kelompok iblis liar di depannya. Mereka sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan penuh luka dan darah. Walaupun begitu mereka belumlah mati karena tentu saja Naruto tak akan membiarkan korban siksaannya itu mati dengan cepat.

Walau hanya ilusi tapi jika korban tekhniknya itu tewas dikarenakan genjutsunya itu maka di dunia nyata ia akan mengalami shock berat dan akan mati juga.

Tapi itu tergantung mental sang korban itu sendiri, Jika mental sang korban kuat maka ia dapat bertahan begitupun sebaliknya.

Karena tingkat kebosanannya telah berada di titik tertinggi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya saja. Ia lalu merangkai handseal ...

 **" Magen : Fumetsu Hi no Kuro ...**

Muncul api hitam disekitar para iblis liar itu. Mereka hanya pasrah ketika api hitam itu mulai mendekat kearah mereka tanpa ada yang menghadang api tersebut.

Mereka hanya terbaring tak berdaya dengan dengan darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh mereka akibat 'karya' dari pemuda berambut putih itu.

 **" AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH "**

 **" PanAAAAASSSSSSSSSS "**

 **[Dun** **ia Nyata]**

Naruto menatap sekelompok iblis didepannya dengan bosan. Menurutnya kumpulan iblis liar itu tak sehebat sesuai perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Alhasil kumpulan iblis liar itu sudah sekarat tapi ia kebosanan.

" Naruto-kun..."

Panggil Hinata dari arah belakang. Naruto berbalik dengan Sharingan yang aktif. Mata itu terus berputar dengan cepat. Dan mendapati bahwa istrinya itu telah memakai sebuah topeng.

" Hey Hina-chan kenapa kau mengaktifkan mata 'itu'?" Naruto menatap istri pertamanya itu dengan bingung. Pasalnya saat ini wanita yang memiliki nama lengkap Hinata Hyuuga itu tengah mengaktifkan doujutsu terkuatnya.

" Kelebihan mata ini bisa melihat objek dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Jadi aku mengaktifkannya untuk jaga-jaga." Hinata menjawab santai.

" Tapi kau tak memberi tahuku sama sekali tentang kelebihan mata itu, Hinata!" Hinata terkikik pelan mendengar gumaman dari Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-empat itu.

" Hihihi gomen gomen. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya dua minggu yang lalu." Lalu tiba-tiba mata 'aneh' milik Hinata melebar sesaat.

" Naru-kun! Gremory dan pareegenya serta Sitri sedang menuju kemari. Cepat pakai topengmu." Hinata lalu menyerahkan sebuah topeng pada Naruto yang tentu saja langsung ia pakai.

Topeng Serigala berwarna hitam dengan corak putih yang hampir ada di setiap bagian terkecuali bagian sekitar mata. Dengan Sharingan yang bersinar di kegelapan malam membuat Naruto tampak menakutkan.

Hinata yang juga memakai topeng berbentuk kucing imut berwarna putih dengan corak lavender di sekitar bagian mata. Mata anehnya yang memancarkan warna lavender membuat ia nampak manis dan misterius sekaligus walau ia sedang memakai topeng sekalipun.

Naruto langsung memosisikan katananya dengan sikap bertarung menggunakan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya melakukan handseal.

 **" Shunpo : ..**

Tiba-tiba beberapa meter dibelakang Hinata muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan berwarna hitam*hehe ane ngga tau gimana lingkaran sihir Sitri*. Hinata yang mengetahuinya hanya membatin ...

' Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu nanti ..'

 **...Gufu Rendan ...**

Naruto langsung mengayunkan katananya kearah depan yang langsung menghasilkan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat dan langsung menghantam tubuh tak berdaya para iblis liar itu.

 **Wuussshhhhh**

Ketika keenam orang(?) itu ingin membuka mata mereka. Mereka harus dikagetkan dengan gelombang angin yang ada didepan mereka. Sebelum ...

 **Blaaaarrrrrr Dhuuuuuaaaarrrr**

Tubuh mereka seketika di hempaskan oleh angin dengan sangat kuat. Tapi tubuh mereka yang kuat tak membuat mereka terlempar jauh, tubuh mereka hanya sedikit oleng dan mereka kembali berdiri tegak.

Mata mereka yang tajam melihat seorang pria dan wanita bertopeng dan kumpulan makhluk yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai akibat tornado angin yang menghantam mereka.

Sedetik kemudian mereka melihat pria bertopeng itu melakukan gerakan tangan yang cukup aneh sambil menyimpan katananya di punggungnya. Mereka kompak menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, kecuali pemuda berambut coklat yang melongo layaknya orang bodoh.*Dihantam Dragon Shot*

 **" Katon : Karyu Endan ...**

Muncul peluru-peluru api yang langsung menghantam tornado angin itu. Alhasil tornado angin itu berubah menjadi tornado api besar. Pemuda berambut coklat hanya ternganga bodoh melihat tornado api di depannya.

Ketika tornado api itu menghilang, kini tak ada lagi kelima belas tubuh iblis liar disana. Karena mereka juga ikut lenyap bersama dengan hilangnya tornado api itu. Lalu pria bertopeng itu berbalik, menghadap mereka diikuti oleh si perempuan bertopeng itu.

Mata mereka yang bersinar di kegelapan malam menebar kesan horor. Dan dari keenam orang(?) itu, pemuda berambut coklat langsung mengambil dua langkah mundur saat menatap mata merah layaknya darah pria bertopeng itu.

" Wah lihat siapa yang datang..."

Pria itu berucap dengan nada meremehkan. Sedangkan perempuan bertopeng itu diam tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Rias menatap tajam kedua orang bertopeng itu, walau ia sangat ketakutan tapi ia harus mengetahui kedua orang bertopeng di depannya.

" Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau membunuh iblis liar itu ? " Bukan Rias yang bertanya tetapi Sona.

Lalu Naruto menatap Sona dengan Sharingannya. Membuat Sona tersentak kemudian melangkah mundur. Rias yang melihat tingkah Sona hanya menatap bingung pewaris tahta klan Sitri berikutnya itu.

' Ma-Mata a-apa i-itu? Menakutkan !' batin Sona ketakutan. Wajahnya yang biasanya berekspresi serius dan ... datar. Sekarang tengah menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat.

" Hmm kalian Gremory dan Sitri sangat lambat dalam mengambil tindakan. Kalian juga hanya kumpulan iblis lemah dan bodoh. Daripada menunggu kalian lebih baik aku saja-"

" Hey jangan menghina Buchou dan Kaichou, brengsek !" teriak pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan marah karena ia tak terima kingnya serta Kaichou disekolahnya itu dihina.

" Hoo sekarang bocah Sekiryuutei mesum ya. Kau kira dengan kekuatan Naga itu kau merasa kuat. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagiku. "

" Urusai! kuhajar kau. ..!" Pemuda berambut pirang tak sempat mencegah pemuda ' Sekiryuutei ' itu bertindak semaunya. Dan Sekiryuutei itu langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

" Hm dasar bodoh ..." Naruto hanya diam menunggu Sekiryuutei itu tanpa berniat menghindar.

 **" Dragon Booster ...**

Lalu di tangan pemuda itu muncul sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah dengan sebuah bola hijau kecil ditengahnya. Rias yang awalnya ingin mencegah perbuatan pionnya itu, akhirnya menghilangkan niatnya ketika pionnya itu mengaktifkan sacred gearnya.

" Hoo! Boosted Gear heh ..." ejek pria bertopeng a.k.a Naruto itu. Hanya melawan Sekiryuutei mesum itu, cukup mudah baginya. Sedangkan pion dari pareege Rias itu tetap berlari menuju Naruto.

 **" Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost ...**

Lalu pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Naruto yang nampak santai.

" Heeyyyyaaaaahhhhhh ..." Tangan pemuda itu langsung terbaluti aura merah. Lalu ia mengarahkan pukulannya ke bagian dada pria brengsek yang telah menghina Kingnya itu.

" ...Rasakan ini brenggsseekkk ".

 **Grepp**

Tangan pemuda itu dengan mudahnya di tangkap oleh pria bertopeng itu hanya dengan tangan kanannya saja. Membuat semua yang ada disana kaget, kecuali duo orang bertopeng.

' D-di-dia bisa menangkap ta-tangan I-iss-issei dengan satu tangan saja. Sekuat apa dia ...'

Itulah pikiran para iblis itu ketika melihat sang pria misterius dengan mudahnya menangkap pukulan dari Sekiryuutei yang kekuatannya telah di gandakan berkali-kali itu.

" Menurutmu itu sebuah pukulan ...? " Pria itu lalu memelintir tangan si Sekiryuutei itu, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Lalu tangan kirinya bersiap untuk memberi pukulan di perut pemuda bernama Issei itu. " ..pukulan itu seperti ini ".

 **Bbuuuaaagghhh**

" AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH ..." Tubuh Issei terlempar cukup jauh dan berhenti ketika menghantam dinding hingga hancur.

" Issseeeiiii..." teriak Rias ketika melihat satu-satunya pion di pareege miliknya itu terlempar begitu jauhnya akibat pukulan sang pria bertopeng.

Akeno selaku Queen di pareege Rias langsung bertindak cepat. " Kiba-kun cepat tolong Issei..." Pemuda berambut pirang yang mengisi bidak Knight di pareege Rias itu mengangguk mendengar perintah senpainya, langsung berlari menuju Issei yang terduduk lemas.

" Issei-kun kau baik-baik saja...?" pemuda berambut coklat yang merupakan 'wadah' Ddraig itu lantas mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan pemuda pirang yang mengandung nada khawatir itu.

Lalu pemuda yang berada di kelas X Kuoh Academy itu berdiri.

Mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar, akibat pukulan pria misterius itu. Lalu berjalan dengan agak tertatih menuju kelompoknya diikuti oleh pemuda pirang tadi dari belakang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Issei, HAHH ?" Rias menatap tajam pria misterius itu. Sedangkan pria itu hanya diam sejenak lalu terkekeh.

" Apa yang lucu, HAHH ?" teriak Rias yang tak terima ditertawakan seperti itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pria itu dengan perasaan kesal yang sangat tinggi di hatinya untuk sekedar memberi pukulan pada pria itu.

" Kau buta ya! Aku kan baru mukulin dia tadi, baka !"

 **Bruuk**

Rias tiba-tiba jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendengar jawaban si pria itu yang ia tak duga sama sekali.

Gadis berambut darkblue yang diikat ponytail tertawa dalam hati melihat Kingnya yang biasanya terlihat anggun kini bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Begitu pula dengan Sona walaupun dapat di sembunyikan dengan baik dengan wajah datarnya.

Karena bagi mereka Rias selama di dunia manusia, dia menjadi sedikit kaku dan selalu bersikap dewasa. Berbeda dengan Rias sewaktu kecil yang selalu ceria dan hyperactive.

Jadi kesempatan langka seperti ini nggak boleh di sia-siakan, itulah pikir mereka.

" Kau ...!" setelah bangun dari acara 'jatuhnya' langsung nunjuk-nunjuk pria itu dengan mulut mangap-mangap nggak jelas. Wanita bertopeng yang menyaksikan kejadian 'absurd' itu hanya geleng-geleng.

' Senista itukah perilaku putri Lord Gremory itu '.

" Buchou aku ingin menghajarnya ..." Issei berucap dengan tatapan lurus kearah Naruto. Rias mengangguk lalu menatap anggota pareegenya yang lain.

" Kiba, Koneko, dan kau Akeno bantu Issei ..." Mereka menatap Rias dengan tatapan terkejut lalu mengangguk. Issei, Kiba dan Koneko lalu melesat kearah Naruto sedangkan Akeno diam ditempat karena ia tipe petarung jarak jauh.

 **Play [ Naruto Original Soundtrack - Need to be strong ]**

 **" Sword Birth ...**

Di tangan kanan Kiba muncul sebuah pedang yang merupakan kekuatan dari Sacred Gearnya itu. Dengan kecepatannya ia sudah berada didepan Naruto dan langsung mencoba menebas dadanya.

 **Trannkk**

Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan tebasan itu dengan katananya. Kiba kembali mencoba menebas dada pria itu dari berbagai arah, tapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

" Ddraig mohon bantuannya ..."

Sacred Gear di tangan kanan Issei sedikit bersinar seolah menjawab permintaan pemuda itu.

 **" Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost ...**

Suara mekanik dari sarung tangan merah di tangan kanannya itu menandakan bahwa Sacred Gear milik pemuda bermarga Hyoudo itu telah aktif.

 **" Dragon Shot ...**

Sebuah bola berwarna merah keluar dari tangan Issei lalu ia menembakkannya ke arah Naruto. Bola itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah laser panjang yang terarah ke Naruto.

" Lemah ..." gumam Naruto pelan. Lalu ia mengambil katana dari punggungnya sembari memosisikan katana miliknya di depan tubuhnya.

 **" Shunpo : Namikiru Kaze ...**

Laser itu terbelah tanpa sebab. Yang tentu saja membuat beberapa pasang mata disana melebar, terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat Issei menghindar. Tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut putih.

Tak mau menjadi korban dari pukulan gratis gadis itu, Naruto melompat ke atas. Lalu di depan gadis itu terbentuk sebuah gelombang angin cukup besar. Karena tak sempat menghindar dia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

 **Blaaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Ledakan lumayan besar ketika gelombang angin itu menghantam tubuh kecil gadis itu. Belum sempat bernafas lega kini Naruto harus kembali menghindar ketika sebuah tombak petir menuju ke arahnya.

Setelah asap tebal-yang merupakan efek dari ledakan tadi-menghilang tubuh gadis berambut putih itu masih berdiri dengan pakaian compang-camping. Ia hanya menatap datar Naruto, seakan tekhnik Naruto tadi tidak terlalu berefek padanya.

' Hmm dia bidak Rook ternyata ' Pikir Naruto lalu kembali menghindar ketika kembali datang sebuah tombak petir menuju ke arahnya.

 **Tap**

Naruto kembali menapakkan kakinya di lantai gedung itu. Issei lalu kembali menyerang Naruto dari depan. Naruto hanya sedikit menghindar saat pukulan Sekiryuutei itu mengarah padanya.

Memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada, Kiba langsung melesat ke belakang Naruto. Dengan pedangnya ia kembali berusaha menyabetkan pedangnya di tubuh sang pria bertopeng.

Namun hal itu kembali sia-sia saat Naruto menendang tubuh Issei dan menahan sabetan pedang milik Kiba dengan katananya.

 **Traannkk**

Bunyi dentuman kedua logam itu terdengar dan setelahnya kembali terdengar dentuman antara pedang dan katana keduanya. Yang menandakan pertarungan yang cukup sengit di antara keduanya, walaupun Kiba sedang kewalahan menghadapi tebasan dan sabetan dari katana Naruto.

Naruto yang sedikit lengah akhirnya harus merelakan sebuah pukulan mendarat di punggungnya. Yang membuat ia terlempar lumayan jauh. Gadis berambut putih hanya menatap datar pria bertopeng yang telah menjadi korban pukulannya itu.

Naruto berdiri ia lalu menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang terkena debu dengan santai. Kemudian ia terkekeh membuat Sona, Rias dan pareegenya menatap dirinya heran.

" Kuakui kalian cukup hebat ..." Naruto lalu mengambil katananya yang tak jauh darinya-yang jatuh karena pukulan si gadis berambut putih itu.

 **Sriinnnggg**

Naruto lalu menghilang dan muncul di depan Kiba.

" ...Tapi masih butuh seribu tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku "

 **Crraassshhh**

" Ugh " Kiba melenguh ketika sebuah sabetan yang cukup dalam tertoreh di lengan kirinya. Hal itu membuat ia langsung menghindar ke belakang ketika Naruto kembali mencoba menyerangnya lagi.

 **Sriinnnggg**

Naruto kembali menghilang dengan tekhnik Telekinensis miliknya yang merupakan tekhnik mendiang kakaknya dulu, ia dapat berpindah dengan cepat yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa. Walaupun tak dapat digunakan untuk jarak jauh tapi tekhnik ini sangat mematikan jika bertarung jarak dekat.

Naruto muncul di depan Koneko. Koneko kemudian memasang posisi siaga.

" Ini untuk yang tadi ..."

 **Buuaaaggghhh**

Koneko terlempar jauh dan langsung menghantam dinding yang membuat ia langsung pingsan seketika karena pukulan Naruto yang luar biasa kuatnya.

" Konekooo ..." teriak Rias ketika gadis yang mengisi posisi bidak Rook di pareegenya itu pingsan ketika menghantam dinding gedung itu.

 **End [ Naruto Original Soundtrack - Need to be strong ]**

" Ookami-kun sepertinya kita harus kembali ..." celetuk wanita bertopeng itu pada pria yang merupakan patnernya itu.

" Hn " Naruto hanya membalas perkataan istrinya itu dengan gumaman singkat. Issei yang tak terima temannya di lukai berteriak...

" Jangan lari brengseekk " Issei langsung berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap malas pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" Kau terlalu lambat " Naruto langsung merangkai handseal tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika terdengar suara cewek di telinganya.

" Nfufufu kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja ..." Akeno bersuara dengan nada khasnya. Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir di depannya...

 **" Rain Thunder Spear ...**

...yang memunculkan puluhan bahkan ratusan tombak petir yang langsung mengarah pada Naruto. Issei langsung menghentikan laju larinya ketika tombak-tombak petir itu melesat ke arah Naruto.

 **Gleekk**

Issei menelan ludahnya saat melihat tombak petir milik senpainya terbang berhamburan dengan target pria bertopeng itu.

' Untung saja aku berhenti. Uwwaahh Akeno-senpai sangat sadis hiiiiii ' pikirnya sambil bergidik ngeri ketika melihat senpainya itu sedang tersenyum psikopat.

' Merepotkan ' batin Naruto sambil menghindarI tombak-tombak petir itu dengan gesit. Setelah serbuan tombak petir itu habis ia kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan Akeno.

" Walaupun kau putri dari Baraqiel, aku tak segan-segan untuk melukaimu ..." Akeno memasang posisi bertahan lalu muncul sihir pertahanan di depannya.

 **Buugghh**

Sebuah pukulan di hantamkan oleh Naruto di pelindung milik Akeno itu. Issei kembali berlari ketika melihat Akeno yang terdesak.

 **" Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost...**

 **" Explosion ...**

Setelah Issei berada tepat di belakang Naruto, ia mengarahkan pukulannya ke punggung pria itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu terlapisi aura putih di seluruh tubuhnya.

 **Braaakk**

Pukulan yang telah di lipat gandakan kekuatannya oleh Issei mendarat di aura berbentuk kerangka tubuh raksasa itu. Dan hasilnya hanyalah retakan kecil di sana.

' Gawat ! Aku harus menjauh ...'

Issei kemudian mundur menuju kelompoknya. Akeno juga kembali ke tempat di mana Kingnya berada. Disana sudah terdapat Kiba, Koneko-yang masih pingsan, Rias dan Sona-yang sudah 'sembuh' dari acara shocknya.

" Sepertinya kalian perlu di berikan sedikit pelajaran ya ..."

Lalu tubuh raksasa berwarna putih yang memiliki mata merah menyala menatap iblis-iblis itu dengan tajam. Naruto yang berada di dalamnya menyeringai. " ... saksikanlah **Susano'o** "

' Besar sekali ' batin Issei ketika melihat raksasa yang memiliki tinggi sepuluh kali lipat darinya itu. Ia dan yang lain nampak gemetar ketika tatapan tajam raksasa tertuju pada mereka.

" Bukan saatnya untuk takut ..." Sona maju selangkah membelakangi Rias dan pareegenya. Walaupun ia juga ketakutan tapi setidaknya dengan adanya dia mungkin ada celah untuk mengalahkan pria itu atau kabur.

" Issei aliri tubuh Rias dengan kekuatanmu ..." Issei mengangguk mendengar perintah Sona. Issei lalu berdiri di belakang Kingnya dengan Sacred Gear miliknya yang aktif.

 **" Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost ...**

Lalu Issei menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung heir dari Gremory itu.

 **" Transfer ...**

Tubuh Rias langsung terbaluti aura merah. Rambut merah panjangnya sedikit terangkat ke atas akibat kuatnya aura naga di tubuhnya. Sona tersenyum tipis lalu menyiapkan sihirnya.

 **" Great Water Wave ...**

Gelombang air itu sukses menghantam tubuh raksasa itu. Sayangnya serangan Sona tak memberi dampak pada raksasa dan pria di dalamnya. Sedangkan Hinata sudah berada di dalam sebuah kubah berwarna hitam yang melayang(?) di udara.

" Sekarang Akeno ..." Akeno membuat sihirnya. Lalu muncul lingkaran sihir di depannya yang memunculkan aliran petir yang sangat kuat.

 **" Thunder Shockwave ...**

Gelombang air yang menghantam Susano'o milik Naruto teraliri petir yang merupakan sihir dari cewek bernama lengkap Akeno Himejima itu.

Lagi, serangan itu tak memberi dampak pada tubuh raksasa itu. Otak Sona langsung kembali bekerja ketika rencananya sedikit meleset. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Issei dan Kiba, ia juga melakukan hal itu pada Akeno.

Issei dan Kiba berlari secara zig-zag menuju Naruto. Akeno kembali menyiapkan sihirnya. Sona lalu menatap Naruto yang bersidekap dada.

 **" Thunder Blast ...**

Sihir terkuat miliknya langsung menuju Naruto dengan cepat dan langsung menghantam Susano'o itu. Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan ejekannya ia harus di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Issei tepat di belakangnya.

 **" Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost...**

Gauntlet merah di tangan kanan Issei yang merupakan perwujudan salah satu naga surgawi Ddraig itu terlapisi aura merah pekat.

 **Slash Slash Slash Jleb**

Kiba juga tak mau kalah ia langsung memberi tebasan-tebasan di tubuh raksasa putih itu. Issei langsung menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke raksasa itu.

" Heyyaaaaaahhhhhhh ... "

 **Buuuggghhhh**

 **Krak Kraak**

Tubuh raksasa itu retak parah akibat serangan ketiga iblis itu. Walaupun Naruto masih dapat mempertahankan Susano'o-nya, tapi raksasa itu mungkin tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Issei dan Kiba langsung melompat mundur dan kini berada di belakang sang raja bersama Sona dan Koneko yang masih pingsan, hal itu di lakukan pula oleh Akeno.

" Sekarang Rias ! " Sona menatap sahabat sedari kecilnya yang tengah menyiapkan sihir miliknya yang sangat mematikan itu. " Kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu. " gumamnya.

 **" Power of Destruction : The Great Bomb Destruction...**

Sebuah bola sangat besar muncul dari lingkaran sihir milik Rias. Para pareege Rias yang melihatnya takjub, karena tak pernah mereka melihat kingnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebesar itu.

 **Swiingghhh**

Bola raksasa yang berisi chikara no mezubi yang telah di padatkan itu, langsung di tembakkan oleh Rias. Naruto membulatkan matanya tatkala serangan pemusnah itu kini tepat di depan Susano'o miliknya.

' Cih sial '

 **Bhuummm Dhhhuuuuarrrrrr**

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi menghasilkan kepulan asap yang tebal. Rias nampak ngos-ngosan karena tenaganya terkuras lumayan banyak untuk memadatkan kekuatan turunan dari ibunya itu.

" Apa kita menang ? " tanya Issei. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tahu.

Mata berwarna violet milik Sona yang tersembunyi di kacamatanya itu menajam. Seharusnya pria itu lenyap tak bersisa akibat hantaman serangan pemusnah milik Rias tadi.

Tapi instingnya memberi tanda bahaya dan kemungkinan pria itu belumlah kalah.

Setelah asap tebal itu menghilang, kini tempat pria bertopeng itu hancur tak bersisa bahkan raksasa putih juga ikut menghilang.

" Sepertinya kita menang menang! " Ujar Rias setelah berhasil mengontrol nafasnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Sona hanya menghela nafas bosan melihatnya.

 **Swiingghhh**

Muncul seorang pria berambut putih dengan tubuh atasnya terekspos a.k.a bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam di belakang Issei. Topengnya telah hancur tapi belum sempat mereka mengetahui pria itu muncul sebuah naga berwarna putih di depan mereka.

 **" GGGRROOOAAARRR "**

Naga itu meraung keras membuat Sona dan Rias beserta pareegenya shock.

 **Buugghh**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di tubuh Issei, membuat Issei terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding hingga hancur. Pukulan itu berasal dari tangan putih raksasa di depan tubuh pria itu.

 **" GGGRROOOAAARRR "**

Naga itu langsung terbang ke atas lalu menukik menuju iblis muda itu.

 **Swiingghhh**

Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan tubuh Issei yang lemas bahkan ia tak dapat sekedar mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang bisa memunculkan seekor naga itu.

Pria itu lalu melakukan gerakan tangan yang rumit lalu menyentuh dada Issei.

 **" Chikara Hikitsukeru Fuin "**

Muncul kanji-kanji rumit dari tubuh Issei. Dan dari tubuh Issei keluarlah sebuah bola berwarna merah. Issei tak sempat berteriak karena kesadarannya telah hilang bahkan sebelum pria itu menyentuh dadanya.

Lalu bola itu masuk ke tubuh sang pria misterius. Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan aura yang sangat besar.

 **Splashh**

Naga itu langsung menghilang dan membuat Sona dan Rias bernafas lega. Tapi dengan cepat ekspresi cewek berambut merah a.k.a Rias berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir dan gelisah ketika ia melihat Issei yang merupakan satu-satunya pion di pareegenya itu tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Pria misterius itu juga berada di depan Issei dan sepertinya tengah mengambil kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei itu. Rias yang merasa tenaganya telah pulih pun kembali menyiapkan serangannya. Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depannya dan dari sana keluar beberapa bola merah kehitaman.

 **Swiingghhh**

Bola-bola itu langsung menuju pria itu. Dan sepertinya pria itu belum sadar dengan serangan Rias, karena pria itu tengah membelakangi mereka.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Issei lalu menghilang. Akeno langsung bersiaga begitu pula dengan Sona dan Kiba.

 **Blaarrr Blaarrr Blaarrr Dhuuarrrr**

Bola pemusnah itu hanya menghantam tanah kosong. Membuat mereka makin khawatir dengan pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a Issei.

 **Swiingghhh**

Naruto kembali muncul tetapi kini berada di belakang kelompok iblis muda itu. Masih dengan Issei yang berada di gendongannya, ia menatap datar mereka. Ia lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan Kiba.

" Ambillah bocah ini ..." Naruto melempar tubuh Issei ke arah Kiba. Kiba berhasil menangkapnya walau harus sedikit terhempas akibat menangkap Issei.

 **Tap**

Naruto melangkah ke depan lalu menatap Rias dan Sona sejenak. " Sepertinya kalian sudah mencapai batas. " Mata mereka sempat melebar ketika mendengar penuturan pria itu.

" Heh apa yang membuatmu berpendapat seperti itu. " Sona menatap tajam pria itu. Walau memang tenaga Rias dan pareegenya mulai menunjukkan kelelahan karena mereka aktif dalam menyerang dan ia hanya mengatur strategi dan sekali mengeluarkan. sihir afinitas air.

" Hmm terserah kau saja ..." Lalu tangan pria itu melakukan gerakan aneh. " ...di lain waktu kita akan bertemu kembali jaa-ne."

 **Swiingghhh**

Pria itu langsung menghilang meninggalkan mereka. Wanita yang merupakan partner si pria tadi berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya.

" Ambil ini ... " Wanita itu melempar sebuah bungkusan kecil. Rias lalu menangkap bungkusan itu dan Sona menatap bingung Wanita itu. " ... Bungkusan itu berisi pil yang dapat mengembalikan stamina dalam sekejap. "

Lalu Wanita itu menghilang meninggalkan mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Sona kenapa dia memberi kita bungkusan ini " Dan Sona menepuk jidatnya melihat kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

 **To Be Continue**

a/n : Hehe gimana ceritanya jelek? baguskah? Dan kepada reviewers jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini silahkan tekan back atau klik tanda x berwarna merah di sudut kiri layar anda.

Ane sebagai author newbie memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika updatenya terlalu lama. Karena kehidupan nyata memberi sedikit tekanan sehingga kesempatan dalam menyicil chapter ini semakin sempit.

Oke segitu dulu dari ane sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya

 **UzuTsuki Febri no Rikudou outttttt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the Story !**

 **The Power of UzuTsuki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer** **: Naruto milik Masashi Kashimoto dan High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi bukan punya saya, ane hanya pinjam karakternya aja.**

 **Genre** **: Adventure, Supernatural & Romance.**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Pairing** **: Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning** **: GaJe, Abal, Typo, Jutsu Karangan, Strong!Naru, Harem!Naru.**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di dalam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui pendahulunya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lain untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …**

" Normal Talk "

' Human Thinking '

 **" Monster Talk "**

 **' Monster Thinking '**

 **" Jutsu ...**

 **Sebelumnya :**

 **Tap**

Naruto melangkah ke depan lalu menatap Rias dan Sona sejenak. " Sepertinya kalian sudah mencapai batas. "Mata mereka sempat melebar ketika mendengar penuturan pria itu.

" Heh apa yang membuatmu berpendapat seperti itu. " Sona menatap tajam pria itu. Walau memang tenaga Rias dan pareegenya mulai menunjukkan kelelahan karena mereka aktif dalam menyerang dan ia hanya mengatur strategi dan sekali mengeluarkan. sihir afinitas air.

" Hmm terserah kau saja ..." Lalu tangan pria itu melakukan gerakan aneh." ...di lain waktu kita akan bertemu kembali jaa-ne."

 **Swiingghhh**

Pria itu langsung menghilang meninggalkan yang merupakan partner si pria tadi berjalan ke arah lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya.

" Ambil ini ... " Wanita itu melempar sebuah bungkusan lalu menangkap bungkusan itu dan Sona menatap bingung Wanita itu." ... Bungkusan itu berisi pil yang dapat mengembalikan stamina dalam sekejap."

Lalu Wanita itu menghilang meninggalkan mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Sona kenapa dia memberi kita bungkusan ini " Dan Sona menepuk jidatnya melihat kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

 **Chapter 3 : Pengakuan Sona**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Kuoh Academy pagi itu nampak karena hari ini adalah hari liburan sekolah tetapi karena pelajaran telah dimulai puluhan menit yang lalu.

Seluruh murid sedang mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius sehingga membuat keadaan kelas sedikit hening karena seriusnya mereka memperhatikan arahan atau penjelasan guru. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi satu orang ...

... dialah Naruto.

Dengan alasan untuk melakukan tugas dari guru lain yang sangat penting sehingga ia sekarang berada di atap Kuoh. Tanpa peduli dengan guru yang akan memarahinya nanti karena lamanya mengerjakan 'tugas penting' tersebut.

" Setidaknya aku bisa istirahat sejenak ... hahhhh " Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah sudah lebih dua puluh menit ia di sini tapi keinginan untuk kembali ke kelas tidak masuk di daftar rencananya sekarang.

Fisika. Itulah pelajaran yang ia hindari sekarang. Bukan karena ia bodoh atau apa, mempelajari berbagai jenis rumus mengenai gaya gravitasi, gaya tarik atau lainnya itu sangat membosankan.

Dia bahkan telah mematahkan berbagai fakta yang ada di Fisika seperti ia dapat menahan tarikan gravitasi bumi sehingga ia melayang di udara dan berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan cahaya.

' Lebih baik aku tidur di sini saja ... ' Pikirnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. ' ... lagipula badanku sakit semua karena kemarin '.

 **Sona Side**

Sona Shitori. Perempuan berdarah Sitri yang merupakan salah satu klan iblis terkuat yang ada di Meikai (Dunia Bawah). Dia juga merupakan sosok Ketua OSIS di Kuoh Academy.

Dia juga dikenal sebagai sosok yang tegas sehingga banyak murid yang takut padanya. Tapi sekarang gadis itu tengah kesal. Kenapa?Jawabannya adalah Naruto UzuTsuki.

Pemuda yang merupakan murid baru itu malah tidak kembali ketika tadi keluar karena ada urusan penting dengan seorang guru. Akhirnya dialah yang ditunjuk untuk membawa pemuda berambut putih itu.

Kelelahan yang ia alami membuat moodnya buruk pagi ini dan makin sempurna dengan tingkah si pemuda itu dan dialah yang harus mengurusnya. Walaupun ia adalah seorang iblis yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat, tapi rasa lelah pasti melanda dirinya.

 **Ceklek**

Sona membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan kelas dengan atap sekolah. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan cepat menemukan Naruto? Mudah saja yaitu Sensor.

Sensor merupakan hal yang lumrah bagi kaum iblis murni seperti dirinya dan Rias, walaupun sensor juga bisa di miliki oleh iblis reinkarnasi.

Seketika matanya menangkap seorang pemuda tengah tiduran di atap dengan tenang ...

 **Twitch**

Muncul perempatan di dahi pewaris tahta klan Sitri itu.

' Cowok sialan ... ' Umpatnya dalam hati. ' ... Pelajaran masih berlangsung tapi ia malah asik tidur-tiduran di sini. '

Muncul sebuah ide di otak cerdasnya karena mumpung pemuda itu masih tidur sekalian saja langsung membuat sihir sambil berjalan untuk mendekat ke arah murid baru itu.

Bulir-bulir air mulai terbentuk dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di tangannya, bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis ketika memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto nantinya.

' Rasakan ini sialan ... '

 **' Waterball '**

Sebuah bola air kecil langsung menuju Naruto dan ...

 **Byuurrrr**

... langsung menghantam tubuh pemuda itu.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

" Uwwaahh banjir banjir banjir tolong akuuuu ... " Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk Naruto menyadari hal yang ia alami. Alhasil ia tengah berputar-putar layaknya orang gila dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

" Pfffttt ... " Sona menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak didengar oleh Naruto tapi hal itu sia-sia karena ...

" ... hahaha ... " akhirnya sikap wibawa dan tegasnya runtuh akibat tawa yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Naruto yang sadar telah dijahili menatap gadis berkacamata itu dengan tajam. Karena gadis itu mimpi indahnya harus putus di tengah jalan dan seragamnya basah total.

" Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini, megane no baka ? " Naruto menatap nyalang gadis itu yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Sona langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk.

" Berarti kau juga termasuk kan, Uzutsuki-san ! " Seringai tipis kembali muncul di bibir Sona karena dia berhasil membalikkan kata hinaan itu kepada pelaku.

" Hal itu hanya berlaku pada kau saja Sona-san ... " Naruto menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. " ... Dan kenapa kau menyiramku dengan air hah !"

Sona mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto sebelum terkekeh sinis. " Untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa pelajaran masih berlangsung dan kau seenaknya keluar dengan alasan bohongmu lalu tak kembali di kelas. "

" Walau kau murid paling cerdas sekalipun kau harus tetap mengikuti pelajaran yang ada ... " Sona akhirnya bisa kembali tenang dan memasang mode stoicnya lagi.

" Kau memujiku Sona-san arigato ... " Naruto lalu menatap sekeliling lalu kembali menatap Sona dengan aneh. " ... lagipula kau mengambil air dari mana hingga sebanyak ini. "

 **Jddeerrrr**

Tubuh Sona langsung menegang ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Ia juga lupa untuk memikirkan sebab maupun akibat idenya tadi,

" Ano etto ... " Sona terlihat gugup membuat Naruto menyeringai dalam hati. Kembali sikap Sona keluar dari sikapnya yang biasanya kalem.

Mungkin jika ada murid yang melihatnya akan tertawa dan menyebarkan hal langka ini ke murid yang lain.

" Kulihat tak ada wadah yang kau pakai untuk menampung air tersebut. Lagipula dilihat dari banyaknya air, pasti wadah yang dipakai sangat besar kan, Kaichou! " Naruto menatap datar Sona yang nampak sedikit gemetar.

" Itu ... " Otak Sona langsung berputar dengan cepat untuk mencari solusi dari masalah yang ia alami kali ini. Dia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang iblis, jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

" Hah lupakan saja ... " Naruto lalu berdiri dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup." ... Lebih baik kau memberikanku seragam sekarang, Sona-san! "

" Ha'i ... " Akhirnya Sona dapat mengontrol rasa gugupnya kembali. " ... Ikuti aku " Sona lalu berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS untuk mengambil seragam baru untuk mengganti seragam Naruto yang basah akibat ulahnya tadi.

Naruto hanya diam sambil berjalan mengikuti Sona dari belakang dengan santai.

 **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

Di sebuah kamar yang berada di ruangan itu, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berbaring dengan memandang ke atas tapi pikirannya tengah kacau kali ini.

" Dia kuat sekali ... " Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga terdengar bunyi gemelatuk yang merupakan tanda emosinya yang telah meluap-luap kali ini. " ... Karena dia juga aku tak bisa berkoneksi dengan Ddraig "

Karena kejadian semalam koneksinya dengan sang partner terputus. Dan dia berjanji akan menghajar pria itu ketika ia bertemu kembali.

" Memiliki rambut putih dengan mata mera- ... eh! rambut putih ... " Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. " ... Naruto-senpai! Apakah ia orangnya? "

 **Kelas XI-A**

" ... Ya murid-murid pelajaran kita cukupkan sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas itu ya !" Pria setengah baya yang merupakan guru Fisika itu berdiri menatap muridnya dengan senyum tipis.

" Ha'i sensei ... " Semua murid mengangguk bersamaan menjawab perkataan guru mereka tadi.

" ... Sampai jumpa besok " Sang guru tadi lalu keluar dari kelas dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar karena jam sekolah telah habis. Mungkin inilah yang ditunggu oleh mereka, berarti banyak dari mereka hanya memasang ekspresi palsu saat pelajaran dimulai. * Ckckckckck *

Naruto lalu membereskan bukunya yang dipakainya tadi kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, ia lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas kartena jadwal piket hari ini bukanlah dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak padanya kali ini, karena seorang cewek berambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri di pintu kelas.

Mengapa ia beranggapan seperti itu ?

Karena satu-satunya orang yang berada di kelas itu hanyalah dia seorang. Cewek yang merupakan ketua OSIS itu menatapnya datar di tambah dengan efek cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh kacamata milik cewek itu membuatnya tampak mengerikan.

Bahkan dalam hati Naruto tengah gemetaran saat melihat tatapan cewek itu padanya.

" Naruto-san ... " Panggilan dari cewek itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak namun dapat kembali tenang. " ... Bisa ikuti aku ke ruanganku sekarang! "

" Maaf Kaichou ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan di rumahku hari ini " Alasan yang cukup masuk akal, Naruto tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi cemberut di wajah Sona walau samar. Naruto lalu berjalan melewati cewek itu.

Meninggalkan cewek itu tanpa ada kata-kata lagi yang diucapkan. Sona yang tak suka akan penolakan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak menyerah lantas ia lalu mencegat Naruto membuat Naruto menghela nafas bosan.

" Ini tak akan lama kok Naruto-san, setelah urusan ini selesai kau bisa pulang. " Sona melangkah untuk menuju ke ruangannya setelah ia merasa bahwa Naruto tak akan menolak ajakannya. Naruto menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berjalan mengkuti Sona dari belakang.

" Hah baiklah ... " Sona menyeringai mendengarnya yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto, karena posisinya yang membelakangi Naruto sekarang.

Jika Naruto melihatnya mungkin ia akan mencari alasan yang lain untuk bertahan pada keinginannya yang pertama yaitu untuk pulang.

 **Ruang OSIS**

Naruto hanya diam membisu ketika anggota OSIS menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Pasalnya ia adalah murid baru dan kini berada di ruang OSIS, mungkin mereka menganggap dirinya adalah siswa berandalan padahal dia adalah siswa baru, kecuali ketuanya Sona.

" Hmmm ... bisakah kalian tidak memandangiku seperti itu. " Naruto menegur dengan datar membuat yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget, kecuali untuk Sona dan Naruto tentunya.

" Itu benar kalian membuat Naruto-san tak nyaman ... " Para anggota Sona mengangguk patuh lalu bersikap santai. " ... Baiklah Naruto-san aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu. " Naruto menatap heran Sona dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

" Apa kau tahu bahwa ada eksistensi lain selain manusia? " Tanya Sona membuat para anggota Sona itu menatap penasaran Naruto. Naruto terkekeh sebentar lalu berkata ...

" Pertanyaanmu itu lucu sekali Kaichou ... " Sona memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tetapi Naruto kembali melanjutkan ... " ... Tentu saja ada seperti hewan dan tumbuhan, benar bukan !? "

 **Brugghh**

Satu-satunya anggota OSIS laki-laki terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar jawaban Naruto, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Sona yang kembali sadar lalu berdehem sedikit, ia juga lupa tak memberitahu bahwa hal yang ia tanyakan adalah eksistensi lain selain manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan.

" Maksudnya eksistensi selain manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan yang ada di dunia ini. " Sona menatap datar pemuda yang sedang berpikir di depannya.

Sedangkan anggota OSIS yang lain sadar kembali dari acara sweatdrop kecuali anggota Sona yang merupakan cowok bernama Saji tadi yang sepertinya langsung tepar ditempat a.k.a pingsan.

" Oh! Sepertinya ada ... " Sona lalu menatap tajam Naruto, atas perkataannya tadi dapat Sona simpulkan bahwa Naruto mengetahui eksistensi kaumnya. " ... Organisme seperti Bakteri. "

 **Brugghh**

Kini seluruh anggota OSIS jatuh dengan tidak elitnya selain Wakil Sona yaitu Tsubaki Shinra yang juga merupakan Ratu di pareege Sona.

Sona hanya memijit keningnya yang sepertinya berkedut menahan kekesalan karena jawaban Naruto yang selalu tidak sesuai apa yang dia pikirkan.

Entah apa ia yang bodoh atau Naruto yang terlalu cerdas, sehingga ia dapat dipermainkan seperti itu.

' Hah aku langsung ke intinya saja ' Batin Sona. " ... kami semua yang ada di sini adalah Iblis apa kau percaya Naruto-san. " Tsubaki tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sona yang sepertinya tekesan sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Naruto tak merespon lebih ia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, karena dari awal ia sudah mengetahui maksud dari Sona. Jadi ia hanya mempermainkan Sona dan anggotanya dengan tingkah 'polosnya' tadi.

" Lalu ... ? " Kemudian Naruto merespon datar, membuat Sona dan Tsubaki menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit dibalik kacamata mereka. " ... Apa kau akan membunuhku setelah mengetahui bahwa kau dan si Tomat itu seorang iblis murni. "

Sona tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengetahui ia dan sahabatnya Rias merupakan iblis murni.

Begitu pula dengan Tsubaki, ia tak menyangka bahwa siswa baru itu mengetahui identitas mereka yang sebenarnya.

" Tapi jika kau tetap akan membunuhku aku tak akan diam saja ... " Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum ...

 **Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan satu lagi gadis berambut darkblue diikat ponytail. Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat kedatangan dua gadis yang merupakan 'Duo Great Onee-sama' di Kuoh Academy itu.

' Mimpi apa aku semalam Kami-sama...? ' Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Naruto kembali berjalan sebelum tangan dari gadis ponytail itu menahan tangannya.

" UzuTsuki-san sepertinya banyak yang perlu kau jelaskan pada kami, Nfufufu " Naruto menghela nsfas pasrah dan kini Rias menatapnya tajam dan penuh selidik.

 **Skip Time**

" ... Jadi kau sudah mengetahui identitas kami yang sebenarnya. " Rias memandang Naruto lalu direksinya pindah ke arah pareege Sona yang sudah sadar semua. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan selepas keluar dari ruang ini ... ? "

Naruto tetap berdiri dengan wajah tanpa emosi. " Cukup simpel, jika kalian mengusikku atau bahkan mengancamku aku tak akan diam saja. " Sona dengan otak cerdasnya mengangguk paham atas pernyataan cowok berkacamata itu.

" Kalau begitu aku bisa mengetesmu terlebih dahulu ... " Perkataan Rias langsung disambut tatapan tajam oleh Sona dan pareegenya. " ... Rias dia itu hanya manusia biasa. " Sona sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Kau hanya mengujiku kan, Rias-san ... " Naruto lalu bersidekap dada dengan arogan.

" ... Dengan kekuatan kalian sebagai seorang iblis, kalian pasti menyerangku habis-habisan sampai aku babak belur dan kalian akan mengulanginya jika aku membocorkan eksistensi kalian atau yang lebih buruk lagi ... "

Naruto mendengus tak suka jika perkataannya tadi memanglah benar adanya. " ... Kalian akan memusnahkanku karena aku adalah sosok yang berbahaya bagi keberadaan eksistensi kalian. "

" Bukan seperti itu ... " Rias menyanggah perkataan Naruto dengan cepat. " ... Ini murni hanya untuk mengetesmu dengan sparring melawan salah satu dari kami. "

" Hn wakatta. " Hanya respon datar yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan itu. " Kalian pilih saja yang akan menjadi lawanku, aku tetap akan melayaninya. "

" Baiklah kita ke ruang klub Kendo saja ... " Rias yang sepertinya khawatir akan hal tersebut karena bisa saja ada orang yang melihat mereka, tapi Sona menyambung ucapannya tadi. " ... Aku akan memasang Kekkai jadi kau tak perlu khawatir Rias. "

" Baiklah ayo kesana sekalian aku memanggil para pareegeku! " Rias berjalan lebih dulu keluar diikuti Akeno, Naruto dan Sona beserta pareegenya.

 **Klub Kendo**

Naruto berdiri santai di tengah ruang klub Kendo itu. Arena khusus untuk sparring anggota klub Kendo yang kebetulan tidak dipakai untuk sementara.

Sona dan pareegenya telah memasang Kekkai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara untuk Rias, ia tengah berdiskusi dengan pareegenya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Rias kini kembali menghadap Naruto. " Aku telah memutuskan bahwa yang menjadi lawanmu adalah ... " Terjadi keheningan sejenak, Naruto hanya bersidekap dada tak peduli.

" ... Bidak Knightku, Yuuto Kiba."

" Baiklah aku yang akan menjadi wasit pertandingan kali ini, Nfufufu. " Akeno lalu maju ke depan Naruto.

Cewek itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu disertai kedipan nakal, tak lupa ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

* Nampaknya Akeno berusaha menggoda Naruto. *

Naruto tak bereaksi sedikitpun karena menurutnya godaan dari Akeno tak ada apa-apanya dibanding godaan dari Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage yang ada dimensinya dulu.

Hal itu membuat Akeno mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi ...

' Ara ara ! Kau harus menjadi milikku Naruto-kun, nfufufu ... ' Batin dari gadis berambut ponytail itu.

Kiba lalu berjalan menuju ke arena. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah pedang kayu, bokken. Menggunakan pedang asli akan berbahaya bagi senpainya itu.

" Baiklah aku siap! " Ucap Kiba sambil memasang mode bertarungnya. Yang mengherankan adalah Naruto tak menggunakan kuda-kuda bertarungnya sama sekali, ia hanya berdiri santai sambil menatap bosan cowok pirang itu.

" Ara ara bersiaplah Naruto-kun ... " Rias mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Akeno. " ... Hajime! "

 **Play [ Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack - Kakuzu ]**

Kiba yang merasa seperti diremehkan langsung melesat menuju Naruto, mengayunkan sabetan ke arah pinggang Naruto. Dan Naruto dengan santai menepisnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kiba kembali mengarahkan bokken yang ia pegang ke arah kepala pemuda berambut putih itu. Tapi sebelum mengenai kepala Naruto, bokken itu ...

 **Krak... Krak... Takk**

... Langsung patah. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sana melebar karena terkejut. Kiba langsung bertindak cepat, ia langsung bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan.

' Bagaimana bisa ia mematahkan bokkenku/Kiba tanpa menyentuhnya? ' Itulah yang ada dipikiran semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Kiba dan Naruto, bahkan Kiba sendiri tercengang karena kekuatan si senpainya itu.

Mereka tidak terkejut jika yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah seorang iblis yang memiliki sihir dan kekuatan fisik berkali-kali lipat dari manusia, atau kaum Youkai yang sejatinya memiliki kekuatan berupa Senjutsu atau energi alam.

Tapi yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah seorang manusia. Mereka bertaruh pasti pemuda itu sudah melawan berbagai makhluk sehingga bisa sekuat itu. Dia bisa mematahkan pandangan di mana 'kaum manusialah yang paling lemah'.

Tapi ada semacam energi aneh yang di rasakan Rias saat Naruto menahan serangan Kiba tadi. Energi yang cukup kecil yang tenang sekaligus sangat berbahaya.

Naruto yang tak ingin membuang waktu langsung berlari menuju Kiba. Ingin memberi sebuah pukulan di perut kohainya itu. Kiba tak tinggal diam saja ia dengan cepat menangkis pukulan Naruto.

Tapi tak sampai disitu saja, Naruto lalu menyerang Kiba dengan sebuah telapak tangan ke perut dari Knight di Pareege Rias itu. Dan Kiba tak sempat menghindar ...

 **Pakkkk**

... Alhasil Kiba terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan keras.

" Ugh pukulannya kuat sekali. " Kiba menatap Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit di perut dan punggungnya.

 **End [ Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack - Kakuzu ]**

Rias dan Akeno menatap Kiba khawatir, sedangkan Issei langsung berlari dengan Balance Breakernya yang sudah aktif. Naruto hanya berbalik menatap datar Issei yang berlari ke arahnya.

" Isseiiii ... " Teriak Rias panik serta diselingi dengan nada khawatir. Pasalnya si Sekiryuutei itu nampaknya ingin menghajar murid baru itu. Naruto hanya diam seakan menunggu pukulan dari Issei.

 **Play [ Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack - Anger ]**

 **" Boost Boost Boost ...**

Terdengar suara yang mengindikasikan bahwa Issei telah melipat gandakan kekuatan pukulannya. Naruto bahkan tak terpengaruh ia hanya berdiri santai tanpa ada takut sedikitpun.

Kini Issei tepat berada di depan Naruto dan langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ...

" Rasakan ini! "

 **Buugghh**

Issei langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke perut Naruto, membuat tubuh murid baru itu sedikit terguncang. Alhasil tercipta aliran darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Yang mengherankan adalah Naruto malah menatapnya remeh lalu terkekeh pelan.

" Ternyata hanya segitu kekuatan pukulanmu ... " Naruto lalu menghujamkan pukulannya ke perut Issei, dan ia hanya membiarkan pukulan Issei yang masih berada di perutnya.

 **Buugghh**

" Ohok. " Issei memuntahkan darah segar akibat pukulan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai menatap Issei yang kesakitan itu.

" Isseiii ... " Teriak Rias ia lalu menatap tajam Naruto. " Naruto-san tolong lepaskan Issei. " Pinta Rias dengan datar dan dibalas tatapan meremehkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghantamkan lututnya ke perut Issei dan Issei terlempar menuju dinding.

 **Bruaaagghh**

Issei menatap tajam Naruto, ia kemudian kembali berlari menuju Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto ia berlari menuju Issei.

Issei sama sekali tak menghiraukan darah yang terus keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Yang ada di kepala Issei hanya satu, yaitu menghajar senpai yang sudah membuat Kiba terduduk tak berdaya beberapa meter di depannya dan yang juga memukulnya tadi.

Issei lalu menyiapkan pukulannya yang telah ia gandakan beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum kemudian menyeringai ketika melihat pemuda berkacamata itu menuju ke arahnya tanpa persiapan.

Ketika jarak semakin dekat Naruto bersiap akan melompat, tapi hal itu tak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Issei. Dia langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah perut Naruto. Tapi pukulannya tak mengenai apapun karena Naruto sudah melompat.

Kurangnya antisipasi Issei membuat ia harus menerima ...

 **Buaagghh**

... Sebuah tendangan di kepalanya. Dan Issei langsung terbaring tak berdaya karena tendangan itu yang sangat kuat. Tapi tidak sampai disitu saja.

Naruto tengah melayang di udara sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas. Rias yang merasakan sinyal bahaya berusaha menghentikan upaya Naruto. Namun hal itu hanya sia-sia...

 **" Tsutenkyaku ...**

Naruto lalu meluncur ke bawah dan menghantamkan tumitnya ke tubuh Issei dan ...

 **Braakkkkkk**

" Ohok " Issei kembali harus memuntahkan darah segar. Sepertinya Issei tidak bisa lagi berdiri untuk sementara waktu karena hantaman kaki Naruto yang sangat kuat, bahkan banyak tulangnya yang patah.

Padahal dirinya adalah seorang iblis yang terkenal akan daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Tapi hantaman sang senpai ia akui sangat kuat dan sekarang ia hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit.

Perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur dan seluruh badannya mati rasa. Akhirnya Issei tak mampu lagi untuk menahan kesadarannya.

Issei pingsan!

Naruto hanya acuh, ia tak peduli sama sekali dengan keadaan Issei. Yang salah bocah mesum itu jadi ia tak salah kan! Bocah itu dengan seenak jidatnya berlari lalu ingin menghantamkan pukulan ke perutnya.

Jadi jika mereka bertanya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata, aku-tak-bersalah!- jadi-aku-bukanlah-sasaran-kalian.

" Naruto-san kau sepertinya sudah sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat Issei sampai segitunya " Ujar Akeno yang masih tersenyum yang Naruto ketahui adalah senyum palsu.

" Hah .. Dia yang menyerangku duluan, masa aku yang salah sih! " Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Memang benar Isseilah yang menyerang Naruto duluan sesaat setelah mengalalahkan Kiba, tapi apa hal itu bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Rias?

Oh sepertinya tidak.

Buktinya Rias kini menatap Naruto dengan tajam jangan lupa juga aura merah kehitaman yang mengitarinya. Akeno selaku ratu di pareege Rias mundur ke belakang, tetapi masih mempertahankan senyumnya itu.

" Naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan pada Issei? " Rias bertanya dengan suara yang agak serak membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

Tetapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tak bisa keluar dari situasi seperti ini, karena ia telah memiliki ide cukup bagus sekarang. Untuk kali sepertinya otak cerdasnya sangat berguna, dan ia harus bersyukur atas hal itu.

" Kau buta ya ! " Rias memandang Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit. " ... Aku baru saja memukulnya tadi. " Rias langsung terdiam tapi berbanding terbalik dengan itensitas aura Rias yang makin besar serta pekat.

Entah bagaimana Naruto mengeluarkan kata yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu. Itu sih bukan meredakan amarah cewek berambut merah itu tapi malah sebaliknya.

" Mati aku ... " Naruto bergumam pelan saat ini kondisinya belum terlalu fit karena pertarungan semalam. Untuk menggunakan teleportasi saja ia membutuhkan chakra yang besar sementara kapasitas chakra nya belum seimbang dengan aura naga yang ada di tubuhnya.

Otaknya terus berputar mencari cara yang efisien dan efektif untuk keluar dari masalah yang ia hadapi kali ini. Idenya tadi mennghasilkan hal yang berbahaya, jadi ia harus berhati-hati sekarang.

" ... Ano Rias-san aku minta maaf. " Tapi reaksi Rias bukan seperti harapannya. Rias malah menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. ' Oh Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam. ' batinnya dengan penuh nestapa.

" Naruto! Kau pilih mana Otakmu hancur atau badanmu yang lenyap.? " Tanya Rias dengan senyum lebar.

 **Gleekk**

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Hanya ada satu kesempatan agar ia terbebas dari teror Rias.

" Mm ano aku bisa mengembalikan keadaan Issei seperti semula, jadi bisa kau turunkan auramu. " Perlahan itensitas aura Rias menurun membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

" Kau bisa? " Rias menatap Naruto penasaran. Apa cowok di depannya itu juga punya teknik penyembuhan. Dan mungkin masih banyak kejutan lain yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawab perkataan Rias, ini adalah cara yang cukup cemerlang. Tapi sebuah bola merah pekat telah di lepaskan Rias yang tengah menyeringai kejam.

' Oh tidak. '

 **Bhuummm**

 **End [ Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack - Anger ]**

Ledakan cukup keras terjadi, akibat pertemuan bola itu dengan 'tubuh' Naruto. Hal itu juga membuat asap yang berisi debu-debu yang terdapat di dalamnya beterbangan di udara. Dan karena hal tersebut lokasi Naruto tak dapat diketahui walau mata dari iblis pun tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Rias yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai, ia sama sekali tak peduli kalau cowok itu akan lenyap salah sendiri menyerang pionnya itu. Kemudian ia menurunkan itensitas auranya hingga tak ada lagi aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **Tap**

Datang seorang cewek berambut hitam sebahu. Cewek itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tak lama seorang cewek berambut ponytail datang. Ia datang dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Rias di mana Naruto, kenapa aku tak merasakan auranya?. " Tanya cewek itu datar. Direksinya kembali lagi ke arah Rias yang nampak terkejut. Lalu ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata yang menyipit dibalik kacamata miliknya.

" Ano etto ... " Rias menjawab dengan gugup. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sona. Karena jika salah bicara sedikit maka tamatlah dia. Kemampuan otak sang sahabat ia akui sangat mengerikan dan sekarang hal itulah yang ia hindari.

" Kau apakan Naruto, Rias ? " Tanya Sona curiga dan langsung membuat Rias kaget yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot. Rias kini tak berani menatap mata Sona dan hal itu menguatkan kecurigaan Sona.

Ia tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi karena ratu dari pareege Rias a.k.a Akeno datang padanya lalu mengatakan bahwa Rias berniat menyerang Naruto karena telah membuat Issei pingsan.

Dan ketika ia tiba disini bersama Akeno ruang klub Kendo sudah berantakan dan banyak puing-puing bangunan berserakan dimana-mana. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Rias yang menyeringai, Kiba yang kesakitan dan Issei yang terbaring di tanah yang ia yakini pemuda mesum itu pasti pingsan.

Dan dari pengamatannya tersebut digabung dengan aura Naruto yang tak ia rasakan, ia bisa membuat satu kesimpulan. Bahwa Rias menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan penghancurnya itu karena telah membuat dua anggota pareegenya babak belur bahkan membuat Issei pingsan.

Ia menghela nafas tak tahukah Rias yang ia serang adalah seorang manusia walaupun ia memiliki kekuatan dalam seni bela diri tapi tetaplah Naruto hanyalah seorang manusia tulen.

" Rias apa kau tahu kesalahanmu kali ini ? " Kini Rias menatap Sona mendengar perkataannya yang mengandung nada datar tersebut. Ia memandang Sona dengan satu alis yang terangkat kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

" Oke oke aku salah. Aku salah karena menyerang Naruto. Tapi ini juga aku lakukan karena aku tak bisa melihat Issei dan Kiba terluka.. " Sona masih memandang Rias dengan mata yang menyipit seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban dari salah satu Great Onee-sama di Kuoh Academy itu.

" Oh ayolah ap- " Apapun yang ingin dikatakan oleh Rias putus karena kini Sona menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi keras di wajah kecilnya.

" Rias kau baru saja menyerang seseorang karena kesalahanmu kemudian kau menyerangnya dengan kekuatan mengerikanmu itu dan kau tahu yang paling parah ... " Sona menghembuskan nafas pelan. " ... Kau menyerang seorang manusia dan terlebih lagi seorang murid baru. Apa kau tak menggunakan otakmu Rias ? "

Rias sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sona yang sepertinya membentaknya lalu menunduk bersalah. Ia baru sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah benar-benar salah. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Naruto selamat lalu ia akan meminta maaf padanya. Aku benar-benar bodoh, itulah pikirnya.

Tapi agaknya berharap agar Naruto selamat hanya kecil kemungkinannya saja. Karena kekuatan pemusnah miliknya akan dapat menghancurkan tubuh seorang iblis yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat apalagi seorang manusia.

" Uhuk ... " Terdengar suara batuk sontak saja semua pasang mata lalu mengarah ke lokasi sumber suara tersebut. Setelah asap menghilang kini nampaklah Naruto dengan baju yang telah lenyap menyisakan celana sekolah yang sudah robek sana sini.

Mata Rias membola tatkala melihat sosok cowok yang merupakan manusia tulen selamat dari kematian yang mungkin seharusnya terjadi akibat kekuatan turunan dari sang ibu. Walau keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik tetapi ekspetasinya selama ini bahwa kekuatannya yang dapat melenyapkan apapun dipatahkan oleh cowok berambut putih tersebut.

Akeno yang pertama keluar dari acara shock mereka langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap ia memapah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit. Lalu ia membawa Naruto ke ruang klubnya.

Begitu pula dengan Kiba ia langsung menggendong Issei di punggungnya, walaupun badannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Sona yang masih berada di sana langsung memerintahkan anggota pareegenya untuk memperbaiki ruang klub Kendo. Sedangkan dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama dengan Akeno tadi diikuti Rias di belakangnya.

 **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

Cemas. Itulah suasana di ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu tersebut. Mereka menatap dua orang yang tengah tiduran(?) di sofa dengan cemas. Atau lebih tepatnya satu orang, cowok berambut putih yang terus terbatuk dan badannya yang terus melemah dan tampak lemas.

Untuk khusus cowok berambut coklat sudah mereka pastikan bahwa dia hanya pingsan dan seharusnya sudah sadar tapi entah karena apa ia belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan sadar sampai sekarang.

Tampak tiga iblis betina tengah membentuk formasi segitiga dan kedua tangannya menyentuh tubuh cowok tersebut. Yap! Mereka tengah berusaha menyembuhkan satu-satunya manusia di situ dengan mengalirkan energi iblis mereka.

Sedangkan satu-satunya iblis jantan yang sadar di sana hanya mampu menyaksikan, karena atas perintah sang King untuk menjaga cowok yang tengah pingsan tersebut.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah terdapat dua orang wanita, yang satunya tengah mengasah sebuah pisau dengan senyum psikopatnya. Dan yang satunya lagi tengah diam tetapi dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya.

" Khukhukhu kemana sih Naruto-kun yah! Kalau dia datang akan kucincang dia dengan pisau ini. " Ujar si merah dengan senyum psikopatnya itu.

Sedangkan wanita satunya lagi masih diam tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. ' Sepertinya aku akan memberinya 'hadiah' saat Naruto-kun pulang nanti. '

Tetapi seorang anak berambut merah yang memiliki mata berwarna biru sapphire tengah berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar kala melihat kedua wanita itu yang nampak sangat mengerikan.

Ah mungkin ini hari tersialmu Naruto. Poor you Naruto.

 **To Be Continued**

a/n : Hehe ane mohon maaf jika reader-san sekalian sudah nungguin chapter ini yang saya akui sangat lama dalam updatenya.

Ane juga sedang kebanjiran tugas di sekolah. Setiap hari bahkan tugas mulai bermunculan dan makin mempersulit ane dalam menyicil chapter ini.

Hontou ni Gomenasai Minna

 **UzuTsuki Febri no Rikudou outttttt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the Story !**

 **The Power of UzuTsuki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer** **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi bukan punya saya, ane hanya pinjam karakternya aja.**

 **Genre** **: Adventure, Supernatural & Romance.**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Pairing** **: Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning** **: GaJe, Abal, Typo, Jutsu Karangan, Strong!Naru, Harem!Naru.**

 **Summary :**

 **Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di dalam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui pendahulunya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lain untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …**

" Normal Talk "

' Human Thinking '

 **" Monster Talk "**

 **' Monster Thinking '**

 **" Jutsu ...**

 **Sebelumnya :**

 **[Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib]**

Cemas. Itulah suasana di ruang klub Occult Kenkyu-bu tersebut. Mereka menatap dua orang yang tengah tiduran(?) di sofa dengan cemas. Atau lebih tepatnya satu orang, cowok berambut putih yang terus terbatuk dan badannya yang terus melemah dan tampak lemas.

Untuk khusus cowok berambut coklat sudah mereka pastikan bahwa dia hanya pingsan dan seharusnya sudah sadar tapi entah karena apa ia belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan sadar sampai sekarang.

Tampak tiga iblis betina tengah membentuk formasi segitiga dan kedua tangannya menyentuh tubuh cowok tersebut. Yap! Mereka tengah berusaha menyembuhkan satu-satunya manusia di situ dengan mengalirkan energi iblis mereka.

Sedangkan satu-satunya iblis jantan yang sadar di sana hanya mampu menyaksikan, karena atas perintah sang King untuk menjaga cowok yang tengah pingsan tersebut.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah terdapat dua orang wanita, yang satunya tengah mengasah sebuah pisau dengan senyum psikopatnya. Dan yang satunya lagi tengah diam tetapi berbeda dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya.

" Khukhukhu kemana sih Naruto-kun yah! Kalau dia datang akan kucincang dia dengan pisau ini. " Ujar si merah dengan senyum psikopatnya itu.

Sedangkan wanita satunya lagi masih diam tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. ' Sepertinya aku akan memberinya 'hadiah' saat Naruto-kun pulang nanti. '

Dan hal itu membuat seorang anak berambut merah yang memiliki mata berwarna biru sapphire yang tengah berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar kala melihat kedua wanita itu yang nampak sangat mengerikan.

Ah mungkin ini hari tersialmu Naruto. Poor you Naruto.

 **Chapter 4 : Pertemuan kembali dengan sang partner**

" Ugh ... " Terdengar suara lenguhan pendek di sebuah kamar. Seorang pemuda bersurai putih kini mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menampilkan mata biru sapphire yang indah. Tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ia lantas duduk di tempat tidur berukuran Kingsize tersebut.

Kemudian mata biru sapphire itu mengamati apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tersebut, terakhir yang ia ingat ia berada di ruang klub si iblis berambut merah itu. Tubuhnya yang menampung tiga tipe kekuatan sekaligus membuat ia sedikit tak nyaman.

Ia juga tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan ketiga kekuatan tersebut. Jika ada salah satu yang mendominasi maka kemungkinan terburuknya adalah tubuhnya akan hancur. Apalagi ditambah dengan efek dari serangan si iblis Gremory itu, uhh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa saja.

 **Ceklek**

Ketika ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kamar tadi dengan ruang tengah. Alhasil seluruh pasang mata langsung menuju ke arahnya. Terdapat lima oran- ehh maksudnya iblis di sana. Tiga yang perempuan dan dua laki-laki, untuk yang satunya sedang tak sadarkan diri a.k.a pingsan dan Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu.

Bahkan ia yang keluar dengan telanjang dada tak ia pedulikan. Hal itu membuat wajah cantik iblis berambut merah a.k.a Rias memerah. Sedangkan si iblis berambut darkblue yang di ikat ponytail menatapnya lapar dengan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi serius dari Naruto. Ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia yang dibuat pingsan oleh si gadis berambut merah itu, jadi ia tidak perlu berterima kasih pada mereka yang telah berusaha menyembuhkannya tadi. Tetapi sebelum sempat pergi, Sona langsung berdiri lalu berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi.

" Naruto-san tungg- " Sona langsung terdiam ditempat ketika Naruto berhenti lalu berbalik ke arahnya, dengan tatapan yang tajam membuat Sona sedikit tersentak.

" Apa lagi maumu Iblis... ? " Seketika mereka semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang menusuk itu. " ... Kalian tak puas sudah membuatku hampir mati hahhh! " Rias langsung tertunduk karena ia tahu siapa yang tepat menerima kata tersebut.

Tapi berbeda dengan Akeno, gadis keturunan da-tenshi itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

 **Grepp**

Membuat Naruto dan yang lain terkejut atas aksi nekat si pemilik sihir petir itu. Perlahan Naruto merasakan adanya cairan yang mengalir di dadanya, karena tinggi Akeno hanya sampai dadanya saja.

" Hiks hiks hiks ... " Mereka makin terkejut saat mendengar suara isakan Akeno. Rias tidak pernah melihat atau bahkan mendengar Akeno menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Akeno pikirnya. " ... Gomen Naruto-kun hiks aku tidak melindungimu hiks malah membiarkan kau hiks saat akan diserang Buchou. "

Perkataan Akeno membuat semua yang ada di sana tertegun terutama Naruto. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Akeno mengingatkan dirinya tentang suatu kejadian saat di dunia Shinobi dulu. Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat menuju kepala Akeno. Ia juga tidak mau melihat perempuan menangis apalagi jika karena dirinya sendiri.

 **Plukk**

Ia lalu menepuk pelan kepala Akeno kemudian mengacaknya lembut. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Akeno mendongak untuk menatap Naruto dengan wajah cantiknya yang masih berlinangan air mata. Perlahan bibir Naruto membentuk sebuah senyum tipis tapi syarat akan makna.

" Akeno ... " Naruto kemudian menghapus jejak lelehan air mata di pipi Akeno. " ... Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena kau tidak bersalah. Jadi berhentilah menangis kau itu gadis yang baik dan cantik jika kau tetap menangis cantikmu hilang loh! "

Wajah Akeno memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekar itu. Seakan tidak ingin melepas Naruto barang sedetikpun karena Naruto hanya untuk Akeno.

Salah satu sifat iblis yaitu egois. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Akeno sekarang ini. Ia tidak akan membiarkan jika Naruto akan direbut oleh orang lain. Hanya ia yang boleh memiliki Naruto, walau Naruto adalah seorang manusia ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan dengan rambut putihnya yang membuat kesan cool pada dirinya. Ia juga bukan manusia biasa terbukti dengan jelas dia bisa membuat Issei pingsan seketika dengan tekniknya dan masih hidup setelah dihantam Power of Destruction milik Rias.

Naruto benar-benar tipe pria idamannya.

Rias menatap adegan yang ada di depannya dengan rasa jengkel yang amat luar biasa. Bisa-bisanya mereka bermesraan begitu, pikirnya jengkel. Ada rasa penasaran juga dihatinya saat melihat sikap Akeno yang berubah drastis pada cowok berkacamata itu.

Selama ini hanya dua kali saja dia melihat dan mendengar Akeno menangis. Pertama saat ia mereinkarnasi Akeno sebagai pareegenya kemudian yang kedua saat ia menanyakan masa lalu Akeno.

Dan kini ia menangis demi pemuda yang belum genap seminggu bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh itu, berarti ini merupakan pengalaman ketiga melihat Akeno menangis. Apa cowok itu memakai pelet atau semacamnya sehingga Akeno berubah drastis seperti ini. Hey pelet pemikiran macam apa itu, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran yang tadi.

" Ehem. " Sona si iblis murni klan Sitri itu berdehem pelan yang membuat Naruto terkesiap sejenak, tapi tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan Akeno di tubuhnya. Direksinya lalu berpindah menuju arah Sona yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya datar.

Meskipun begitu ia hanya berjalan menuju arah sofa yang di duduki oleh Akeno tadi. Ia lalu mendudukkan Akeno yang cemberut karena 'acara' pelukannya harus berakhir. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri duduk di sofa yang lokasinya berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki Akeno.

Sona berusaha untuk menahan rasa jengkelnya. Bayangkan saja pemuda berambut putih itu hanya menatap sekitar tanpa memperhatikannya sedikit pun. Bukannya ia ingin terus diperhatikan tapi setidaknya hormatilah ketika ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Akhirnya rasa jengkelnya memasuki posisi puncak tatkala Naruto membuka-buka sebuah buku yang ada di depannya. Hey apa pemuda itu tidak pernah diajari untuk sopan dan menghormati orang lain oleh orang tuanya.

" Naruto-san bisakah kau fokus untuk mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan ? Hah ! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk sopan dan menghormati orang lain oleh orang tuamu ? "

Naruto hanya menatap Sona datar, ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Sona yang menyangkut orang tua. Toh juga ia tidak punya orang tua sekarang lagipula ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata tersebut, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk ia marah. Sona juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya marah kan!, walau perkataannya sedikit menusuk hatinya di kalimat terakhir.

" Sekedar informasi orang tuaku telah tiada. " Ujarnya datar membuat semuanya tertegun. Nafas Rias tercekat mendengar hal tersebut sedangkan Sona masih menatap datar Naruto seakan tidak terpengaruh pernyataan si cowok bermata biru sapphire tersebut.

" Setidaknya hormati aku sebag- "

" Sekarang bukanlah jam sekolah Sona-san ! "

Sontak hal itu membuat Sona melongo sesaat karena tak biasanya perkataannya dipotong seperti tadi. Lagi tingkah Sona yang sangat OOC itu sepertinya akan masuk di daftar kejadian penting di otak Naruto.

" Sebelum itu bisakah kau memberiku pakaian. " Ujar Naruto pada Rias yang masih melongo karena insiden tadi. Sona yang kembali rasa jengkelnya mengumpat dalam hati. Sona seketika mendapat ide bagus untuk memberikan pelajaran untuk cowok tak tau sopan santun itu.

" Hari ini kau seperti seorang pengemis saja Naruto-san. Yang kuhitung sudah dua kali kau meminta pakaian pada kami. " Komen Sona pedas hal itu tentunya membuat Rias dan pareegenya mengernyit heran dan Naruto terdiam. Sona menyeringai dalam hati setidaknya ia bisa membalas atas apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

" Itu semua karena kalian berdua ... " Sona menatap heran Naruto atas perkataannya itu. Dan kini Rias bersama pareegenya hanya bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu sedikit pun. Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. " ... Kau itu bodoh atau pikun sih. Apa kau tidak ingat kau menggunakan teknik sihir airmu untuk membangunkanku pagi tadi dan jug- "

" Kau mengetahuinya? " Potong Sona dengan jari tangan kirinya memperbaiki letak kacamata persegi miliknya. Dan hal itu membuat cahaya lampu seketika terpantul dari lensa depan kacamatanya. Naruto hanya memandang remeh Sona dengan tatapannya.

" Kau pikir aku bisa ditipu semudah itu. " Sona kini menatap terkejut Naruto. Sona menunjuk Naruto dengan bola mata berwarna violet dibalik kacamata itu yang melebar.

" Ja-ja-jadi kau meng- "

" Yap tepat sekali. Ah sudahlah cepat beri aku pakaian atau memang kalian membiarkan aku terus begini. " Sona mendesah pasrah kemudian memberikan kode pada Rias agar memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh cowok itu. Dan kini Sona harus menepuk jidatnya kala Rias hanya melongo tak paham akan maksud Sona.

Rias menggeleng sejenak membuyarkan sikap yang tidak mencerminkan dirinya sebagai seorang putri tadi, lalu menatap Akeno agar memberikan pakaian pada mantan anggota Akatsuki itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah Akeno masuk ke sebuah ruangan sambil membayangkan sesuatu hal.

Naruto lalu menatap Issei yang masih belum bangun itu. Sepertinya serangannya tidak terlalu fatal dari total chakra yang harus dipakai dia hanya menggunakan dua puluh persennya saja untuk teknik warisan sang ibu tersebut.

Jadi seharusnya bocah itu sudah bangun apalagi remaja berambut coklat itu seorang iblis yang terkenal dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang kuat. Masa serangan segitu saja sudah tepar tak berdaya. Ckk lemah, batinnya.

Menggeleng pelan ia lalu masuk ke pikirannya sendiri. Pasalnya Sona dan Rias sedang berbincang sesuatu yang penting dan ia tak berhak sama sekali untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

' Hah perasaanku tidak enak. ' Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas berat. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya karena semalam dan kini makin bertambah karena sparring tadi. Mungkin jika tubuhnya tidak bisa beregenerasi maka ia sudah mati dari tadi.

 **[Mindscape Issei On]**

Issei. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terbangun terbukti dengan matanya yang bergerak-gerak. Ketika matanya sepenuhnya terbuka ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan sayu. Akhirnya sang Sekiryuutei itu duduk dan hal pertama yang ia saksikan adalah ...

' Tempat apa ini ... ' Pikirnya sambil celingak-celinguk memandang sekitar. ' ... Tapi sepertinya aku familiar dengan tempat ini. '

Pemuda yang masuk dalam anggota sebuah perkumpulan penyuka Oppai di Kuoh Academy itu lantas berdiri. Otaknya yang sedikit lemot -karena terus mikirin Oppai- itu sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi dan dimanakah ia kini berada?

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala pemilik Boosted Gear itu. Raut mukanya tiba-tiba cerah. Tetapi ...

" Ini dimana ? " Seketika dengan cepat raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tampang bloon dengan ekspresi polos. Tapi jika diperhatikan secara jeli maka tampang bloonnya yang menjadi bagian paling dominan.

 **Bruuukkk**

Terdengar suara jatuh tepat di belakangnya. Lantas Issei menoleh ke arah belakang sekedar untuk mengetahui apa atau siapa yang ada di belakangnya dan ekspresinya masih belum berubah, tampang bloon masih setia terpasang di wajah sang Sekiryuutei.

Seekor makhluk raksasa berwarna merah dengan beberapa bola berwarna hijau yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Nampak makhluk itu tengah terbaring tak berdaya akibat pernyataan Issei tadi. Walau begitu makhluk itu tetap menyeramkan karena tangan dan kaki dari makhluk tersebut dilengkapi dengan kuku yang panjang dan runcing.

Tubuh makhluk itu juga dilengkapi dengan sepasang sayap raksasa berwarna merah. Ekornya yang panjang juga membuatnya nampak menakutkan. Yap dialah Ddraig. Naga yang merupakan salah satu dari duo heavenly dragon yang sangat ditakuti oleh ketiga fraksi.

" D-Ddraig-san ... "

 **" Yo partner! "**

Naga itu lantas kembali ke posisi awalnya yaitu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan tangannya atau itu semua adalah kakinya(?). Entahlah apa yang benar.

 **" ... Kesan pertamaku kali ini kau masih tetap bodoh seperti biasanya. "**

 **Dong**

Issei langsung menunduk dengan aura suram di kepalanya kala mendengar hinaan si naga merah yang numpang di tubuhnya terasa sangat sangat menyakitkan. Naga itu sweatdrop melihat tingkah pemuda yang merupakan wadahnya itu, yang benar-benar memalukan sangat memalukan.

Apalagi pemuda berambut coklat itu adalah wadahnya, naga yang merupakan satu dari dua Heavenly Dragon yang sangat ditakuti dan dihormati oleh ketiga fraksi. Hey itu akan membuat reputasinya sebagai naga surgawi yang dihormati tercoreng.

 **" Grrr oi berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu, Ero-Gaki ... "**

Terdengar suara geraman nan berat yang dikeluarkan oleh naga itu. Sepertinya naga itu sekarang sudah sangat kesal dengan perilaku hostnya itu yang kini berada dalam status kebodohan tingkat akut. Lebih baik aku berada di Great War daripada menjadi partner bocah goblok ini, pikirnya.

 **" ... Bisakah kau bersikap normal partner, apalagi kau seorang Sekiryuutei, wadah dariku bocah! Itu akan membuat reputasiku sebagai naga yang sangat terhormat tercoreng. "**

" Kau kejam sekali Ddraig ... " Issei menangis ala anime mendengar kata-kata yang sungguh menyayat hati dari naga yang sudah menjadi partnernya itu.

Dan naga yang bernama Ddraig itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, karena sepertinya usahanya akan sia-sia. Karena tingkat kebodohan dan kemesuman partnernya tersebut sudah sampai titik di luar batas kewajaran, jadi sesuatu yang mustahil baginya untuk mengubah perilaku pemuda penggila oppai itu.

"Ano etto ... " Tiba-tiba ekspresi Issei dengan cepat berubah karena sekarang nampak tampang penasarannya yang ia tampilkan *walau lebih menjurus ke tampang bloon sih*. Ddraig makin sweatdrop melihat keanehan pawn dari Rias Gremory tersebut. " ... Bagaimana bisa koneksi kita terhubung lagi, Ddraig!? "

 **" Itu berkat manusia berambut putih itu ... "**

Issei memandang heran naga merah yang merupakan rival dari Albion di depannya itu karena ia bingung dengan perkataan Ddraig, bukannya dia hanya manusia biasa, itulah hal yang ada di otaknya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Ddraig mengerang pasrah dan terpaksa kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

 **" ... Pada saat menyerangmu dengan hantaman tumitnya tadi. Ia seperti memberi kontak padaku melalui hantamannya lalu menarik keluar sejenak kekuatanku sehingga aku kembali sadar. "**

" Memangnya ada yang seperti itu, Ddraig-san? " Masih dengan muka bloonnya (75%) yang ditambah raut wajah yang polos (25%) Issei kembali bertanya. Otaknya masih tidak dapat mencerna perkataan naga itu dan hal itu membuat Ddraig menepuk jidatnya(?) * Emang bisa yah? Ah tanyakan saja pada rumput yang berdendang* Plakkk.

Oh sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Ddraig karena memiliki host yang jauh dari apa yang dia inginkan. Ah maaf kukoreksi pernyataan tadi. Hari ini merupakan awal dari masa terburuk dari naga yang memiliki julukan Red Dragon Emperor tersebut.

 **[Mindscape Issei Off]**

Kini Naruto telah memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna coklat yang merupakan pemberian Akeno tadi. Tapi bukannya ia bisa langsung pulang tapi gadis iblis berambut merah yang memiliki ukuran dada di atas rata-rata itu a.k.a Rias masih menahannya disini.

Sedangkan si iblis bermata empat a.k.a Sona telah kembali untuk mengurus pareegenya sendiri yang sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Perginya Sona langsung terisi dengan datangnya seorang gadis kecil berambut putih, yang bernama Koneko. Ternyata gadis cebol itu sudah menyelesaikan kontraknya lalu kembali kesini.

" Baiklah aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu Naruto-san ... " Nampak Rias memulai pembicaraan kali ini. Naruto diam saja tak berniat menanggapi perkataan dari calon penerus klan Gremory. " ... Pertama aku selaku King dari pareegeku meminta maaf padamu karena kejadiaan tadi dan juga karena aku cepat tersulut emosi. "

Naruto masih tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya mendengar perkataan adik dari Maou Lucifer tersebut. Rias yang tidak ingin emosinya kembali naik menghela nafas berat.

" Kedua sebagai seorang iblis yang bertugas menjaga Kuoh, aku mohon padamu untuk merahasiakan identitas kami dan iblis yang lain. " Rias menggigit bibirnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Sebagai seorang iblis ia sangat membenci untuk memohon pada siapapun itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi demi menjaga agar eksistensi kaumnya tetap aman ia harus tetap melakukannya.

" Hn " Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bermarga UzuTsuki itu. Ia lantas berdiri lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Rias dan pareegenya yang masih terdiam. " ... Aku akan melakukannya jika kalian tidak mengusikku lagi. "

Setelah perginya Naruto ruangan mendadak sunyi. Rias masih menatap ke arah tempat berdirinya Naruto tadi tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memasang wajah datar, terkecuali untuk Akeno yang sibuk dengan fantasinya sendiri.

Kemudian Rias yang tersadar kembali lalu memulai kembali kegiatan klubnya, walau perkataan Naruto tadi masih mengganjal dihatinya. Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari ada berkas kilatan putih yang muncul di dekat pintu tapi dengan cepat menghilang kembali.

 **[Naruto's House]**

Muncul kilatan putih di tengah ruangan tersebut yang kemudian memunculkan Naruto dengan masih mengenakan pakaian pemberian Akeno tadi. Tapi kenyataan tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan, berharap disambut dengan tatapan khawatir atau pelukan bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya ...

 **Syut Syut Syut**

Pisau-pisau melesat ke arahnya lebih tepatnya ke arah kepalanya. Instingnya sebagai seorang shinobi yang terlatih langsung berteriak dan dengan lincah menghindari para senjata tajam yang mengincar kepalanya tersebut.

 **Jleb Jleb Jleb**

Dan tidak perlu ditanyakan siapa pelaku 'penyerangan' tersebut. Karena dua wanita yang satu berambut indigo dan satunya berambut merah tengah menatapnya horor dengan tangan yang masih memegang beberapa pisau yang siap untuk kembali di dilemparkan.

Di rasa kondisi sedikit membaik karena dua wanita tersebut nampak berhenti menyerang Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Em apa maksudnya ini? " Tanya Naruto heran. Kedua wanita itu hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Otak Naruto dengan cepat mencerna keadaan yang dia alami sekarang dan ketika mendapat jawaban yang akurat ia menghela nafas berat.

" Oke oke aku salah ... " tukas Naruto cepat kala melihat tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti di wajah kedua wanita tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa itu ia lantas memulai penjelasan pada keduanya.

" Selepas pulang sekolah iblis bermata empat itu langsung menyuruhku atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya. Ya akhirnya rahasia kita terbongkar tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. " Jelas Naruto pada keduanya yang masih tetap memandangnya horor.

" ... Dan parahnya lagi Rias Gremory juga bertepatan tibanya ke ruangan Sona. Selanjutnya ia- "

" Cukup Naru-kun ... " Potong si wanita berambut Indigo dengan cepat. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. " ... Yah aku percaya padamu lagipula aku tahu setelah kau sadar tadi. "

" Maksudmu? " Tanya Naruto bingung, pasalnya ia masih heran bagaimana bisa wanita tersebut bisa mengetahui yang ia alami padahal dia berada dirumah.

" Mata khususku Naru-kun. Aku baru mengaktifkannya saat kau baru sadar dari pingsanmu tadi. " Naruto mengangguk paham dengan mulut berbentuk huruf 'o'. Naruto merasa ada yang janggal langsung saja memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

" Kalau gitu kenapa masih lemparin aku dengan pisau-pisau itu sih? " Naruto berujar dengan nada seperti orang yang ngambek yang malah kedengarannya aneh di telinga kedua wanita tersebut.

" Itu salahmu Naruto no baka! " Kini si wanita berambut merah yang menjawabnya dengan nada kesal yang berada di luar batas kewajaran bahkan muncul aura hitam yang terasa menyeramkan di sekitarnya. " ... Kenapa mesti ada adegan pelukan segala hah. "

' Oh Kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini ... ' Itulah jeritan Naruto dalam hati. Dan sepertinya masalah ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat melihat si wanita berambut merah itu sudah memakai mode Shinigami-nya.

" Karin-chan ... " Seketika wanita berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu langsung menghilangkan aura hitam disekitarnya kala mendengar panggilan dari wanita yang satunya. " ... Saat ini kondisi Naruto-kun tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Jadi ada baiknya kau rawat dulu dia cepat. "

' Uwohh arigato Hinata kau adalah penyelamatku .. '

Naruto berteriak dan bergoyang gaje dalam hati saat mendengar perkataan wanita yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata atau yang sekarang UzuTsuki Hinata itu. Karin mendengus pasrah lalu berjalan ke arah belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh pemuda yang di juluki Naruto no Shunsin di dimensi Shinobi dulu.

 **Play [ Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack - Ochihabune ]**

" Aku akan menyiapkan makanan ... " Hinata lantas berlari pelan menuju dapur. Naruto langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya. " Hinata-chan masak ramen-" " ... Tidak. " Naruto langsung menunduk kecewa mendengar sahutan istrinya itu. Sedangkan Karin yang sudah di belakangnya mengeluarkan tawa mengejek.

" Tertawalah sesukamu ... " Ujar Naruto ketus sambil memasang wajah sebal. " ... Em ngomong-ngomong dimana Shin-kun, Karin-chan? " Tanya Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk untuk mencari anak yang bernama Shin itu.

" Sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya ... " Jawab Karin sambil terus mengeluarkan aura hijau dari kedua telapak tangannya ke arah tubuh Naruto. " ... Katanya besok ia minta diajarin melempar Shuriken. "

" Baiklah sepertinya aku akan menyuruh bushinku saja yang ke sekolah. Aku juga ingin tahu sampai mana perkembangan jagoan kecilku itu. " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar saat membayangkan 'jagoan kecilnya' itu tengah mempelajari berbagai macam teknik ninja di bawah bimbingannya.

Karin tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan sang suami. Karena Naruto yang juga suaminya itu merupakan tipe pria penyayang keluarga dan ia harus bersyukur akan hal tersebut, atau bisa dikatakan dia adalah wanita paling beruntung menjadi istri dari Naruto.

" Naru-kun makanan sudah siap! " Ujar Hinata dengan suara yang agak keras. Naruto yang sudah merasa lebih baik langsung mengajak Karin yang telah menghilangkan aura hijau di kedua telapak tangannya. Karin kembali tersenyum karena ini adalah momen yang sangat dia impikan.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti Karin dari belakang yang masih terus tersenyum bahagia. Walau masih ada dua orang yang masih mengembara di luar sana tapi tetap saja situasi ini membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Sesampainya di ruang makan mereka langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk dimana tersedia makanan yang lezat dan istimewa walau tidak semewah restoran bintang lima tapi istimewanya adalah kebersamaan di ruang ini.

Sempat terbersit rasa rindu di hati Karin kepada orang tuanya, karena saat ia kecil ia juga merasakan hal ini. Tapi ia menggeleng cepat walau tidak ada orang tuanya lagi setidaknya ia memiliki keluarga yang sangat berharga baginya.

" Karin-chan kau kenapa? " Tanya Naruto khawatir pasalnya tingkah Karin sedikit 'aneh' hari ini. Ia tadi terus melamun lalu menggeleng.

" Ah-ah tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto-kun ... Aku baik-baik saja kok. " Tukas Karin cepat sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Naruto nampak ragu sebelum mengangguk paham, ia lalu mengambil sumpitnya dan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi nasi dari Hinata yang juga duduk di sebelahnya.

" Itadakimasu! " Naruto langsung saja memulai untuk memakan hidangan yang di sediakan oleh Byakugan no Hime tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Karin yang mulai untuk memakan makanannya dan juga bermaksud untuk menemani sang suami.

Beberapa menit kemudian nampak di meja yang cukup besar tersebut hanya ada beberapa piring dan mangkuk kosong. Naruto kini menampilkan senyum puas sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit. Mungkin sekarang adalah pelampiasan atas rasa laparnya sebab semenjak di sekolah pagi tadi hingga sekarang ia belum memakan apapun.

" Hooaaam Hina-chan Karin-chan ayo tidur ... " Ajak Naruto pada kedua istrinya tersebut. Walau ia sudah istirahat berjam-jam sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuknya. Kedua wanita yang telah bermarga UzuTsuki itu terdiam dengan rona merah tipis di pipi mereka.

Langsung saja mereka berdua mengikuti kemauan sang suami karena mereka juga sudah membersihkan piring-piring yang kotor. Jadi tidur bisa dikatakan pilihan yang terbaik untuk mereka saat ini.

 **End [ Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack - Ochihabune ]**

" Oyasumi Tsuma ... " Ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di kasur mereka. Tak lupa Karin dan Hinata yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama tidur masing-masing. Karin memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga merah di pinggirnya dan Hinata memakai piyama favoritnya yang berwarna soft lavender dengan aksen bunga putih di ujungnya.

" Oyasumi mo, Anata. " Ujar Hinata dan Karin bersamaan. Hinata tidur di sebelah kanan Naruto sedangkan Karin di sebelah kirinya. Dan juga mereka memeluk sang suami bersamaan dan dengan erat, karena Naruto adalah suami yang benar-benar sempurna menurut mereka.

Mereka berdua pun terlelap menyusul sang suami yang terlebih dahulu terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi. Ketiga orang yang terikat dalam hubungan suami istri itu menampilkan senyum bahagia saat tidur. Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengintip hal itu.

' Jadi kalau sudah menikah bisa berpelukan yah. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

a/n : Hehe ane kembali lagi. Akhirnya ane bisa juga nyelesein chapter ini dengan perjuangan yang berat. Nyelesein total sepuluh tugas seperti berada di PDS 4 saja hehe.

Oh ya bagi para reader sekalian yang bertanya 'Kenapa Naruto lemah bangett?' Ini jawabannya : Karena tubuh Naruto yang memiliki tiga tipe kekuatan masih dalam proses adaptasi. Lagipula jika salah satu kekuatan mendominasi maka tubuh Naruto akan hancur.

Jadi agar mudah mengontrol ketiga kekuatan tersebut dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan beberapa jutsu saja. Yang ngatain juga bahwa Naruto mudah untuk maafin Rias itukan tergantung watak seseorang sih. Ane buat Naruto di sini agak nggak pedulian jadi jika seseorang menyerangnya maka ada dua hal yang dia lakukan.

Pertama, setelah ia kalah dari lawannya ia akan pergi begitu saja, tergantung suasana hatinya jika buruk ia akan membalas nyerang bahkan membunuh si lawan. Jika moodnya baik maka ia tidak akan nyerang balik. Terdengar aneh memang tapi itu hanya sebentar saja kok di chapter selanjutnya ia akan melawan sang lawan kok. Kedua, ketika bertarung ia akan langsung membunuh si lawan ya jika 'beresiko' menimbulkan konflik atau bahkan perang itu urusan belakangan. *Khukhukhukhu*

Dan juga untuk pertanyaan siapa 'dia' akan terjawab pada chapter 6 atau 7, jadi untuk yang penasaran siapa 'dia' tungguin ajah. Dan untuk para reader sekalian mohon berikan ane kritik dan saran yang membangun agar author yang kece ini makin semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Hehehe

Sekian dari ane ...

 **UzuTsuki Febri outttttt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the Story !**

 **The Power of UzuTsuki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan High School DxD milik Ichie Ishibumi bukan punya saya, ane hanya pinjam karakternya aja.**

 **Genre**

 **Adventure, Supernatural & Romance.**

 **Rating**

 **M**

 **Pairing**

 **Naruto x Harem**

 **Warning**

 **GaJe, Abal, Typo, Jutsu Karangan, Strong!Naru, Harem!Naru.**

 **Summary :**

 **Dia adalah anak yang tumbuh di dalam takdir yang sangat kelam. Seorang anak yang telah melampaui pendahulunya. Dengan kekuatannya, ia pindah kedimensi lain untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang, setelah kepergian sang Ibu. Apakah kehidupannya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya atau …**

" Normal Talk "

' Human Thinking '

 **" Monster Talk "**

 **' Monster Thinking '**

 **" Jutsu ...**

 **1\. [Naruto Original Soundtrack - Bad Situation]**

 **2\. [Naruto Original Soundtrack - Strong and Strike]**

 **Sebelumnya :**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hooaaam Hina-chan Karin-chan ayo tidur ... " Ajak Naruto pada kedua istrinya tersebut. Walau ia sudah istirahat berjam-jam sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuknya. Kedua wanita yang telah bermarga UzuTsuki itu terdiam dengan rona merah tipis di pipi mereka.

Langsung saja mereka berdua mengikuti kemauan sang suami karena mereka juga sudah membersihkan piring-piring yang kotor. Jadi tidur bisa dikatakan pilihan yang terbaik untuk mereka saat ini.

" Oyasumi Tsuma ... " Ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di kasur mereka. Tak lupa Karin dan Hinata yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama tidur masing-masing. Karin memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga merah di pinggirnya dan Hinata memakai piyama favoritnya yang berwarna soft lavender dengan aksen bunga putih di ujungnya.

" Oyasumi mo, Anata. " Ujar Hinata dan Karin bersamaan. Hinata tidur di sebelah kanan Naruto sedangkan Karin di sebelah kirinya. Dan juga mereka memeluk sang suami bersamaan dan dengan erat, karena Naruto adalah suami yang benar-benar sempurna menurut mereka.

Mereka berdua pun terlelap menyusul sang suami yang terlebih dahulu terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi. Ketiga orang yang terikat dalam hubungan suami istri itu menampilkan senyum bahagia saat tidur. Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengintip hal itu.

' Jadi kalau sudah menikah bisa berpelukan yah. '

 **Chapter 5 : Munculnya Naruto yang lain?**

" Hah ... " Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Dengan seragam Kuoh Academy yang ia kenakan, Naruto berjalan menuju ke sekolah elit di kota Kuoh tersebut. Walau dia menampakkan wajah yang minim ekspresi, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tengah kesal.

Bersekolah karena sebuah 'paksaan', dengan alasan yang sepele tentunya membuat orang kesal, salah satunya Naruto. Menuju ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, memperhatikan pelajaran yang membosankan, bertemu dengan guru yang galaknya minta ampun, dan pulang dengan keadaan kepala yang pengen pecah. Itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto sehari-harinya.

Dan ditambah lagi ia juga telah melakukan 'kontak' dengan makhluk supranatural di wilayah Kuoh, Rias Gremory beserta pareegenya dan mungkin heiress klan Sitri a.k.a Sona juga akan ikut serta. Secara dia adalah sahabat Rias sedari kecil dan juga jabatannya di sekolah itu sebagai Seito Kaichou atau istilah kerennya Ketua OSIS maka makin runyamlah kehidupannya.

' Oh Kami-sama hentikanlah cobaan untuk hambamu ini ... ' Naruto berdoa dalam hati berharap agar cobaan yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga serta mentalnya ini berakhir saat ini juga.

 **Tap**

Naruto berhenti ketika menyadari hal yang aneh dengan langit kota ini. Walau samar tapi insting dan pengalamannya sebagai seorang Shinobi seakan memberi sinyal bahwa langit kota Kuoh tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia menatap langit biru Kuoh yang menurutnya aneh dengan wajah berkerut curiga. Setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya sepulang sekolah saja. Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dan perkataan aneh tentangnya dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

' Mungkin Sharingan bisa membantu ... ' Pikirnya sambil berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat.

 **[Kuoh Academy : XI-A]**

Naruto menatap guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas dengan datar. Semua apa yang telah dikatakan oleh guru itu masuk di telinga kanan Naruto kemudian keluar lagi melalui telinga kiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan guru itu yang akan marah padanya, jikapun ia dihukum dan disuruh mengerjakan soal di papan tulis maka dengan mudah ia akan kerjakan.

Jangan anggap remeh darah Namikaze yang mengalir di tubuhnya, yang katanya kecerdasan seorang Namikaze sangat berbahaya walau masih dibawah klan Nara. Ayah kandungnya dulu a.k.a Minato Namikaze sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia karena dapat mengalahkan shinobi Iwa dengan pangkat Jounin yang berjumlah kurang lebih seribu orang dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Tentunya perlu perencanaan yang matang dan kejelian yang tajam dalam melakukannya. Dan juga membuat formula Hiraishin adalah salah satu hasil dari kecerdasan Minato yang tentunya sangat luar biasa bagi klan kecil di desa Konoha tersebut.

Lagipula ia juga murid baru jadi kemungkinan untuk dihukum relatif kecil, karena pasti guru-guru mengira dia masih dalam proses adaptasi.

Dan lagi Naruto selalu mendapati Rias yang sekali-kali menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mengapa ia bisa tahu? Mudah saja karena ia duduk di belakang Rias dan Akeno otomatis setiap aktivitas mereka berdua akan diketahui olehnya. Dan juga Akeno, Queen di pareege Rias itu selalu menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang benar-benar menggoda. Jika saja ia tidak mengingat tentang keluarganya maka tamatlah nasib rumah tangganya nanti.

 **Degg**

Mata biru Sapphire dibalik kacamata Naruto melotot kaget ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba dilanda rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya remuk dan akan hancur seketika akibat rasa sakit ini.

' Ugh ada apa dengan tubuhku ... ' pikir Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. ' ... Apa ini efek energi si merah itu. Kuso! Ini sakit sekali. '

Walau masih dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitannya dengan wajah datarnya. Tetapi tubuh yang menegang lalu bergertar menjadi tanda bahwa memang Naruto mengalami sesuatu. Perlahan aura yang kurang mengenakkan keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulit remaja(?) itu. Untung saja dia duduk di barisan paling belakang, jadi keadaannya saat ini belum sempat diketahui oleh murid yang lain dan juga guru yang tengah mengajar.

Tapi sepertinya berbeda dengan tiga gadis yang ada di kelas XI-A ini. Karena status mereka bukanlah seorang manusia biasa melainkan iblis yang mempunyai banyak kelebihan, dan salah satunya ialah indra mereka yang sangat peka dibanding manusia normal pada umumnya. Jadi mereka bisa merasakan aura tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Sona Shitori atau Sona Sitri yang merupakan iblis kelas atas serta ahli waris klan Sitri setelah kakaknya yang menjadi pemimpin iblis di Meikai dengan status Leviathan. Menatap ke belakang tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan direksinya pada Rias dan Akeno. Sebagai penjaga wilayah Kuoh serta statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, ia harus bisa merahasiakan eksistensi kaum iblis dari murid dan guru di sekolah ini yang notabenennya merupakan manusia biasa.

Tindakan Sona terbukti dengan munculnya sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menutupi hampir seluruh lantai kelas, dan dalam beberapa detik semua orang -kecuali dia, Rias, Akeno dan juga Naruto- langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Walau terkesan berlebihan tetapi Sona tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang akan membongkar identitas kaumnya atau kaum fraksi akhirat lainnya.

Berbeda dengan tindakan Sona yang berperan sebagai 'pengaman', maka tugas dari Rias adalah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda dengan marga UzuTsuki itu. Dengan didampingi oleh Akeno disampingnya, Rias berjalan dan menepuk bahu kanan pemuda dengan mata biru sapphire itu.

" Naruto-san ... " Ada jeda sejenak tetapi Naruto tidak bergeming sedikit pun. " ... Apa yang terjadi padamu? "

Rias sedang risau dengan keadaan pemuda yang telah membuat pion satu-satunya tak sadarkan diri itu, dengan hentakan mautnya. Sedangkan Akeno menatap lekat-lekat tubuh Naruto dan menajamkan kemampuannya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Sona yang merasa kejadian ini makin berbahaya langsung mencari anggota pareegenya, untuk mengamankan para murid, staff maupun guru-guru di sekolah ini.

 **Sreek**

Kursi yang diduduki oleh Naruto bergeser dan sekarang Naruto telah berdiri. Sedangkan Rias yang berada di samping Naruto tersentak kaget, sepertinya ia tengah melamun tadi. Akeno yang hendak melempar sebuah pertanyaan kepada pemuda yang menjadi objek tatapan khawatirnya itu. Tapi apapun yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang menunduk hingga poni rambutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

 **" Iblis! Heh apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku sekarang ... "** Terdengarlah suara dari 'Naruto' yang memiliki nada meremehkan dan terkesan berat. Akeno langsung bersiaga ketika merasa ada nada ancaman yang keluar dari mulut 'Naruto'. Rias juga telah mengeluarkan Youki merah kehitaman di kedua tangannya jika remaja itu melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

" Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun? " Tanya Akeno dingin berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya yang biasanya terkesan santai.

 **" Hm bisa dikatakan aku dan Naruto adalah orang yang sama ... "** Mata Akeno melebar sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. **" ... Jika bicara tentang eksistensi, kami dua orang yang berbeda. "** Lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

" Lalu apa tujuanmu sekarang? Kau sudah membahayakan seluruh orang yang ada di Kuoh saat ini. " Sahut Rias dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya.

 **" Hmm ... "** Pemuda itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mata biru layaknya es menatap Rias tajam disertai seringai maniak yang nampak menakutkan. **" ... Hanya ingin bermain-main. "**

'Naruto' langsung melompat ke atas lalu keluar dari kelas dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat ditandingi oleh mata manusia normal. Rias dan Akeno yang merasa kecolongan langsung mengeluarkan sayap yang dimiliki oleh iblis pada umumnya.

 **Blassstt Wusshh**

Dan terbang melesat ke arah pemuda tadi dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan murid-murid dan guru yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai kelas. Karena menurut mereka pemuda tadi jauh lebih penting di bandingkan seluruh manusia di kelas ini, lagipula mereka sudah pingsan jadi nggak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. *Ckckckck Iblis dan sifat mereka*

 **[Play Naruto Original Soundtrack - Bad Situation]**

 **Tap**

Ketika 'Naruto' melompat dari lantai tiga ke arah lapangan yang letaknya berada di tengah-tengah sekolah. Ternyata 'Naruto' telah 'ditunggu' oleh Sona beserta pareegenya di lapangan itu. Berdiri dengan santai sambil bersidekap dada dengan tatapan meremehkan, itulah yang dilakukan pemuda saat itu.

Kemudian datanglah Rias dan Akeno yang masih melayang dengan sayap iblis mereka di depan Sona dan pareegenya. Masih bersiaga dan waspada menantikan sebuah serangan yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

 **" Apa hanya segini? "** 'Naruto' berkata dengan remeh dan membuat Rias makin naik pitam. **" ... Oh ayolah jangan bercanda! Kalian bisa memanggil para Maou jika ingin menghadapiku. "**

" Tidak perlu sampai Maou datang, kami sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawanmu ... " Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah gelombang air yang langsung menghantam tubuh pemuda itu dengan telak. Si pelaku a.k.a Sona hanya menatap datar ke depan, ia lalu menatap Queen dari pareege Rias yang bernama Himejima Akeno itu yang kemudian mengangguk.

 **" Thunder Shockwave ...**

Serangan kombinasi yang juga mereka lakukan untuk mencoba mengalahkan pria bertopeng beberapa hari silam kembali muncul. Serangan yang seharusnya mampu membuat pemuda itu akan kalah atau minimal 'Naruto' bakalan nggak bergerak akibat tersengat petir itu. Tetapi ...

 **" Khukhukhu .. Serangan kalian memang cukup menyakitkan sih ... "** 'Naruto' tertawa meremehkan kemudian nampaklah tubuh pemuda itu yang basah dan terdapat petir yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. **" ... Tapi pilihan kalian benar-benar salah. "**

 **Pofft**

Muncul kepulan asap kecil di tangan 'Naruto', yang menampakkan sebuah pedang panjang kurang lebih semeter dengan bilah berwarna silver gelap dan juga gagang berwarna hitam dengan corak putih dan merah.

 **" Akan kuperlihatkan apa itu kekuatan yang sesungguhnya! "** Naruto mulai berlari menuju Sona dan Akeno sambil mengayunkan pedang untuk menggores kulit mereka. Akeno langsung menciptakan sebuah pedang petir untuk menahan sabetan pedang 'Naruto'.

 **Triinkk**

Tangan Akeno nampak bergetar saat menahan sabetan pemuda yang belum genap seminggu menjadi siswa di Kuoh Academy ini. Kemudian pemuda itu menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang ketika sebuah bola dengan energi hitam kemerahan yang mengarah padanya. Akeno lantas terbang jauh ke belakang untuk menghindari ledakan serangan dari Kingnya tersebut sekalian dengan melancarkan beberapa tombak petir pada 'Naruto'.

'Naruto' dengan mudah menghindari serangan Akeno dan menangkap salah satu tombak petirnya kemudian melemparnya ke arah kumpulan anggota OSIS yang semuanya berjenis kelamin cewek nampak hanya menyaksikan dari tadi. Tetapi mereka juga menghindari serangan dadakan tadi dengan mudah, ada yang terbang dengan sayap iblis mereka ada pula yang hanya melompat salto ke belakang sampai-sampai 'Naruto' bisa melihat celana dalam salah satu dari mereka yang berwarna hitam.

Naruto kembali berniat menyerang mereka, tetapi seketika apapun yang ingin ia lakukan terhenti di tengah jalan ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya ...

 **" Dragon Shot ...**

'Naruto' hanya diam sejenak lalu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas diiringi sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup kuat. 'Naruto' langsung menyabetkan pedangnya ke udara kosong.

 **Slasshh**

Tiba-tiba laser berwarna merah yang ingin menghantam tubuh 'Naruto' terbelah tanpa sebab dan seketika menghilang begitu saja. Cowok berambut coklat yang merupakan pemilik serangan tadi terkejut, karena serangannya bisa dihilangkan begitu saja bahkan sebelum mengenai sasaran.

' Bagaimana bisa? ' batin si cowok itu dengan mata yang melebar.

 **Trankk**

'Naruto' dengan tenang menahan tebasan yang mengincar kepalanya dari belakang. Melompat ke atas sambil melempar pedangnya ke arah kepala pemuda berambut pirang yang menyerangnya tadi.

 **Syuut Jleb**

Pedang itu hanya menancap di tanah karena pemuda pirang itu dapat menghindarinya dengan cepat dan mudah. Rias menatap tajam 'Naruto' sambil menyaksikan pertarungan antara kedua anggota pareegenya melawan 'Naruto'. Untuk Sona dan pareegenya, mereka tengah memasang Kekkai agar eksistensi fraksi iblis tidak diketahui oleh manusia di kota Kuoh ini.

 **Swingghh**

Tidak sampai setengah detik pemuda berstastus murid baru di Kuoh itu sudah berada di belakang Kiba dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Seluruh pasang mata melebar ketika melihat kecepatan 'Naruto' yang benar-benar diluar perkiraan mereka.

 **Crasshh**

Sebuah tebasan menyilang yang cukup dalam telah bersarang di punggung pemuda yang mengisi bidak Knight di pareege Rias itu.

 **" Mimpi yang indah ... "**

 **Bugghh**

Belum sempat Kiba mengekspresikan rasa sakit dan perih di punggungnya, dia harus kembali merasakan tendangan di punggung dan membuatnya terlempar hingga menghantam dinding luar salah satu kelas dengan sangat keras.

 **Bhummm**

Kiba berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, tetapi hal itu hanya sia-sia karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terluka cukup parah. Dengan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya Kiba hanya mampu bergumam ...

" Maafkan aku Buchou. "

... Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

 **" Hmm satu tumbang tinggal tiga lagi ... "** 'Naruto' langsung menyimpan kembali pedangnya di fuin penyimpanan istimewa miliknya. Lalu membuka kedua telapak tangannya di samping tubuh, perlahan muncul sebuah pusaran di tangan kanannya yang lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah bola dengan bunyi nyaring layaknya bunyi pesawat jet dan juga di tangan kirinya muncul sebuah bola ungu kehitaman sebesar bola takraw.

 **" Mungkin kurang sopan jika aku tak mengeluarkan kekuatanku juga ... "** Rias menatap tajam cowok yang telah membuat Knightnya pingsan tersebut walau ia juga terkejut jika cowok itu punya kekuatan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan darinya. **" ... Aku tidak terlalu bisa merangkai kata-kata yang bagus saat ini. Tapi hanya satu yang perlu kukatakan ... Jika terkena ini tubuh kalian akan sakit loh. "**

 **" Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost ...**

Terdengar suara mekanik di tangan kanan cowok berambut coklat sebanyak tujuh kali, pertanda kekuatan cowok itu menjadi tujuh kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dengan cepat cowok itu berlari dengan kepalan tangan yang dilapisi aura berwarna merah ke arah 'Naruto'. Tetapi ...

 **Swingghh**

'Naruto' kembali menghilang dan muncul di samping tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tangan kanan yang membawa sebuah bola berwarna putih kebiruan yang nampak tidak terlalu stabil. Dengan seringai keji 'Naruto' berkata ...

 **" Hyoudo kau sasaran pertamaku ... "** Rias dan Akeno terkejut karena 'Naruto' siap menghantamkan bola aneh di tangan kanannya itu ke pinggang Issei. **" ... Rasakan jutsu ini ... "**

 **" Rasenbakuha ...**

Tubuh Issei nampak sedikit oleng sebelum terlempar dan menghantam dinding hingga retak tetapi belum cukup sampai di sana saja ...

 **Bhummm**

" Arrrggghhhh ... " Jerit Issei saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terkoyak akibat bola aneh bernama Rasenbakuha itu.

 **" Deidara senimu kupinjam bentar ... Seni adalah ledakan. "**

 **" Katsu ...**

 **Dhuaarrrrrr**

Ledakan keras terjadi akibat jurus 'Naruto' itu, dinding yang menjadi tempat Issei terhantam tadi hancur seketika. Tetapi tubuh Issei nampak masih utuh walau luka-luka yang dialami oleh Sekiryuutei itu baik dalam maupun luar bisa dikatakan cukup parah. Beruntung si pemuda Sekiryuutei itu telah meningkatkan kekuatan tubuhnya tadi, jika tidak mungkin si Ddraig pasti mencari inang yang baru lagi.

" Isssseeeiiiii ... " Teriak Rias dan langsung menuju ke arah pionnya itu diikuti oleh Akeno dari belakang. Meninggalkan 'Naruto' dengan sebiji keringat di dahinya.

 **' Serius nih aku dilupain gitu aja. '** Batinnya singkat tetapi dengan cepat ia bersalto ke depan ketika merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya.

 **Bhummm**

Keputusan yang tepat, jika tidak pemuda itu pasti tertanam di tanah karena serangan seseorang yang belum pemuda itu ketahui. Kepulan debu itu akhirnya menghilang dan di tengah kawah yang cukup besar itu ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih yang juga memakai seragam Kuoh Academy.

 **" Oh kau bidak Rook dari Gremory ya ! ... "** Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyahut hanya menatap 'Naruto' datar. Mata berwarna kuning milik gadis itu tiba-tiba melebar kala melihat wajah 'Naruto' yang muncul simbol-simbol aneh.

' Senjutsu. ' Batinnya dingin sambil berlari menuju 'Naruto' yang kemudian melompat ke atas. Bersiap mengarahkan pukulan terkuatnya ke arah 'Naruto' yang hanya diam.

 **Bugghh**

Bunyi benturan yang cukup keras terdengar membuat Rias dan Akeno menoleh ke belakang. Dan hasilnya adalah Koneko dengan tenaga terkuatnya membenturkan kepalan tangannya yang disambut dengan kepalan tangan juga oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua mengernyit kala melihat corak-corak aneh di wajah murid baru itu sebelum badan mereka menegang kala merasakan aura yang menguar dari cowok dengan marga UzuTsuki itu.

" Buchou ... Ini ... "

" Ya, ini senjutsu tetapi apa dia Yokai? " Rias bergumam pelan dan dibalas Akeno dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan tanda ia juga tidak tahu. " ... Sebaiknya kita membantu Koneko, ayo Akeno. " Rias langsung melesat ke arah Koneko dan diikuti oleh Akeno meninggalkan Issei yang mereka pastikan hanya pingsan.

 **" Hah mengecewakan ... "** Koneko mengernyit sedikit dan harus merasakan sebuah tendangan di perut yang benar-benar menyakitkan yang harus membuatnya terlempar ke belakang dengan cepat. **" ... Kukira aku bisa menghilangkan kebosanan ini, tapi sama saja nggak ada yang menarik. "**

 **Grep**

Koneko tidak merasakan rasa sakit ketika ia akan menghantam sebuah dinding yang mungkin akan menjadi sasaran punggungnya. Menoleh ke belakang ternyata sang senpai Akeno telah menangkapnya dan membawanya kepada sang King yang menatap 'Naruto' benci dengan aura hitam kemerahan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

 **[Naruto Original Soundtrack - Bad Situation (End)]**

 **[Naruto's house]**

Naruto menatap Shin yang merupakan putranya dengan Karin itu intens. Oh ya dia ingat permintaan putranya itu saat dia berada di gerbang sekolahnya. Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan sang UzuTsuki muda, akhirnya Naruto membuat sebuah Kage Bunshin yang akan menggantikannya untuk ke sekolah elit itu. Tentunya ia membuatnya di tempat yang sepi, agar tak ada yang tahu kemampuan spesialnya ini, sang replika langsung menuju ke kelas dengan tampang malas sedangkan dia langsung menggunakan Hiraishin menuju ke rumah tepatnya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Latihan kali ini untuk sang putra adalah Rasengan. Untuk teknik dasar ia bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah, karena sang putra juga mempelajari teknik itu sendiri setiap harinya. Jadi yang akan ia ajarkan pada sang putra mulai dari Rasengan, kemudian Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu terlebih dahulu, untuk sisanya akan ia ajarkan jika Shin benar-benar menguasai Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu.

" Latihan yang akan kau jalani hari ini adalah Rasengan. " Naruto berujar di depan sang putra yang saat ini sedang memasang raut wajah serius. " ... Oh ya sebelum Tou-san mengajarimu teknik ini, bisa kau jelaskan yang kau ketahui tentang jutsu ini. "

" Emm emangnya buat apa? Bukannya itu akan memakan waktu! " Ujarnya Shin dengan mata biru sapphire layaknya milik sang ayah yang kini bersinar bingung.

" Walau kita tidak berada di dunia Shinobi saat ini, tapi sistem Shinobi masih kupegang teguh. Contohnya saja bagi seorang Ninja atau Shinobi informasi adalah segalanya, oleh karena itu Tou-san perlu menanyakan hal ini padamu Shin. " Terang Naruto dengan senyum tipis, Shin yang telah mengerti mengangguk paham.

" Yang kutahu Rasengan adalah ninjutsu rank-A yang spesial karena tidak memerlukan handseal untuk melakukannya. Pencipta Rasengan adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato-jiji yang memerlukan waktu tiga tahun dalam mengembangkannya ... " Shin menjelaskan sambil menatap sang ayah lurus.

" ... Oh ya berbeda dengan Chidori yang merupakan teknik dari elemen petir, Rasengan bisa digabungkan dengan beberapa elemen karena hanya berupa kumpulan chakra saja, seperti Katon, Suiton, Fuuton dan Yoton. " Naruto tersenyum kembali melihat Shin yang memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas tentang jutsu Rasengan itu.

" Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai latihannya ... " Naruto langsung mengambil balon berisi air yang telah ia sediakan tadi. " ... Untuk mempelajari Rasengan ada tiga tahap yang perlu dilalui. Yang pertama adalah rotasi atau putaran, kedua adalah tekanan dan yang ketiga adalah kestabilan. "

" Dalam tahap pertama media yang akan kau pakai adalah balon air ini ... " Shin kemudian mengambil balon itu juga, Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya agak tinggi. " ... Kau harus mengisi di dalam balon ini dengan chakramu dengan pola berputar. Konsentrasi menjadi kunci ditahap ini, agar chakra di dalam balon bisa berotasi dengan baik. Jika kau bisa melakukannya maka hasilnya akan seperti ini ... "

Balon di tangan Naruto mulai bergerak dan muncul benjolan yang makin membesar di tiap permukaannya kemudian ...

 **Splasshhhh**

Balon itu meledak dan memuncratkan isinya a.k.a air ke segala arah. Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di belakangnya dan hanya menampilkan senyum simpul ketika melihat mata anaknya bersinar takjub.

" Baiklah ... " Naruto kini sudah duduk santai di kursi sambil menatap Shin. " ... Aku sudah memberi tahu caranya tadi. Lakukan sekarang juga dan ingat pesanku Konsentrasi. "

Shin mengangguk paham kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan agar latihannya dapat berjalan lancar. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat keseriusan sang putra, tetapi senyum itu luntur seketika ketika ia merasakan firasat buruk ...

" Aku harus mencari tahu hal ini ... "

Naruto langsung berdiri kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membentuk handseal pola harimau.

 **Pofft**

Muncul kepulan asap disampingnya yang kemudian memunculkan sosok replika dirinya. Shin menatap sang ayah dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

" Berlatihlah dulu! Bunshin Tou-chan akan mengawasi latihanmu, ada hal yang ingin Tou-chan pastikan. " Ujar Naruto kemudian berbalik.

" Umm wakatta. " Balas Shin patuh kemudian melanjutkan acara latihannya.

 **Swingghh**

Naruto menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan putih, dan dihadiahi tatapan kagum dari Shin.

' Sugoi, aku juga ingin belajar jutsu itu ... ' Sedangkan bunshin Naruto hanya menatap datar kepergian Naruto asli.

 **[Kuoh Academy : Atap Sekolah]**

Atap sekolah yang sepi pagi itu, karena terjadi 'hal yang tak terduga' membuat tak ada seorang pun yang pergi ke tempat favorit siswa ini atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata terkecuali untuk beberapa orang. Tiba-tiba ...

 **Swingghh**

Muncul kilatan putih di sana dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih berdiri tegap menatap ke belakang. Pemuda itu menatap heran arah belakangnya, pasalnya teknik teleportasi miliknya sedikit terganggu tadi.

' Tidak salah lagi tadi itu kekkai. Tapi kenapa ... ' Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan menghadap ke depan dengan mata merah yang terdapat tiga tomoe disekitarnya yang berputar cepat. Tiba-tiba saja mata itu melebar ...

" Kuso ... " Pemuda itu langsung menonaktifkan mata itu lalu melompat dari atap itu menuju lokasi yang ia lihat tadi. Sebelum ia melompat ia sempat membatin ...

' Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih ... '

 **[Rias and Pareege Side]**

Rias menatap lemah sosok di depannya, energinya sekarang hampir habis karena bertarung dengan 'Naruto' yang sedang tertawa kesetanan sekarang ini. Koneko juga sudah pingsan setelah terkena efek ledakan serangan berbentuk bola hitam keunguan di tangan kiri pemuda itu. Akeno juga senasib dengannya bahkan beberapa bagian seragamnya sudah robek, ' Naruto' itu benar-benar monster baginya.

Tak lama 'Naruto' menghadap mereka dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya. Oh sepertinya dia akan memberikan serangan penutup dan akan menjadi serangan yang akan menghilangkan dia beserta pareegenya dari dunia ini. Tapi bisakah ia berharap bahwa dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi dan juga merasakan apa itu namanya cinta.

 **Bhummm**

Di belakang Rias terjadi ledakan kecil yang mengakibatkan kepulan asap serta debu, Rias dan Akeno memandang heran hal itu sebelum mata mereka melebar. Berbeda dengan 'Naruto' yang makin menyeringai.

" Ti-tidak mungkin ... " Rias berujar dengan nada bicara yang bergetar sedangkan Akeno hanya diam memilih untuk tak berkomentar apapun. " ... Naruto ada dua. "

'Naruto' tidak menggubris perkataan adik dari Maou Lucifer itu, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang kini berdiri tegap beberapa meter di belakang Rias. Itulah tujuan utamanya memancing lelaki itu dengan membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini.

 **" Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto UzuTsuki ... "** Ujar 'Naruto' dengan senyum arogannya. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto tadi menghela nafas pelan seperti menyadari akan sesuatu. Naruto lalu menatap tajam sosok 'Naruto' itu sambil berkata ...

 **[Play Naruto Original Soundtrack - Strong and Strike]**

" Apa yang kau inginkan, Atarashi? " Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar kemudian menatap Rias dan Akeno sejenak yang nampak kacau.

" ... Kau melakukan ini semua hanya untuk bertemu denganku! " Naruto kembali menatap 'Naruto' yang ternyata bernama Atarashi itu dengan dingin.

' Dan juga ia sampai menggunakan Senjutsu. ' Batin Naruto sambil melirik sekilas wajah Atarashi yang terdapat beberapa simbol aneh di sana.

 **" Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, tapi mereka payah ... "** Wajah Rias tertunduk mendengar ejekan pedas dari Atarashi, antara sedih, kesal dan marah. **" ... Aku bisa saja menarikmu ke alam bawah sadarmu kalau aku mau, tapi itu nggak bakalan seru. Jadi kebetulan bunshinmu ada di sekolah ini jadi kumanfaatkan saja. "** Atarashi berujar santai tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Akeno menatap 'Naruto' dengan heran, karena ucapannya barusan. ' Alam bawah sadar? Bunshin? Apa maksudnya? ' Pikir Akeno.

Naruto bersidekap dada. Naruto menatap Atarashi dengan tajam walaupun mereka sempat baikan saat PDS4 di dunia Shinobi dulu. Tapi tetap saja ia harus waspada terhadap sosok yang tengah 'merasuki' bunshinnya saat ini.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Atarashi? " Naruto bertanya kembali pada 'kembaran' yang berada di depannya itu karena merasa pertanyaannya sama sekali belum terjawab. Atarashi kembali menyeringai kemudian berkata dengan nada sinis.

 **" Kau mau aku memberitahukannya di sini? Kurasa tingkat kecerdasan otakmu mengalami penurunan drastis ... "** Masih mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya lalu melirik Rias dan Akeno yang sudah berada beberapa meter di samping Naruto. **" ... Apa karena kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan iblis seperti mereka yang menjadi penyebabnya? "**

Naruto hanya menatap datar Atarashi, tidak terpengaruh dengan komentar pedas sosok di depannya itu. Sedangkan Akeno dan Rias mengambil inisiatif untuk sedikit menjauh, karena mereka merasa ada aura yang tidak mengenakkan antara kedua pemuda yang identik ini, auranya bahkan lebih besar dari yang dikeluarkan 'Naruto' di kelas.

" Kurasa aku perlu menyumpal mulut pedasmu itu ... "

 **Pofft**

" ... Dengan katanaku ini. " Kini muncul sebuah katana dengan gagang berwarna hitam dan lengkap dengan sarungnya berwarna serupa dengan gagang katana tersebut.

 **Tap**

Muncul beberapa orang di belakang Rias serta Akeno yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka adalah anggota OSIS sekaligus merangkap menjadi Pareege yang dipimpin oleh Sona selaku King mereka. Sona langsung berlari kecil ke arah sahabat sekaligus rival sedari kecilnya tersebut dengan cemas dan khawatir.

" Rias apa kau terluka? " Tanya Sona dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas di sana. Rias tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Aku hanya kelelahan saja energiku terkuras hampir habis, begitu pula Akeno ... " Lalu pandangan Rias dan Sona mengarah ke arah anggota Pareege Rias lainnya yang tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

" ... Tapi dengan kau berada di sini berarti kekkainya- "

" Kekkai yang kami buat mengalami hal aneh dan pecah saat cowok itu memaksa masuk. " Potong Sona cepat sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih dalam acara tatap-tatapannya dengan 'Naruto'. Sedangkan Rias menahan diri untuk melayangkan kalimat protes ketika cewek yang menjabat sebagai Seito Kaichou di Kuoh Academy sekaligus sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut memotong ucapannya tanpa permisi.

" Saat kami ingin membuatnya kembali ternyata ia telah membuat kekkai yang lebih besar ... " Rias terkejut dengan pernyataan cewek yang merupakan adik dari Maou Leviathan itu. " ... Coba perhatikan saja ke atas. "

Rias dan Akeno menatap ke atas dan benar saja terdapat kubah transparan yang cukup besar melingkupi mereka. Tapi dengan membuat kekkai sebesar ini hanya seorang diri sekuat apa cowok bertampang datar dengan nama yang sama dengan topping makanan berkuah bernama ramen itu.

 _ **" Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_ **kah? Baiklah kalau itu maumu ... "** Seketika di tangan Atarashi muncul sebuah pedang yang tadi juga telah ia keluarkan di tangan kirinya.

" Hmm _Ryusei no Tsurugi_. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menggunakan pedang itu juga, dasar pencuri ... " Ejek Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi membuat Rias dan Akeno beserta Sona dengan pareegenya sweatdrop berbanding terbalik dengan Atarashi yang nampak menyeringai.

" ... Kurasa aku harus memulainya hah. " Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian berlari menuju Atarashi yang nampak santai, dengan kecepatan yang sulit untuk diikuti oleh penglihatan manusia normal.

 **Trankk**

Naruto sudah berada di depan Atarashi dan berusaha menebasnya walau dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Atarashi dengan Ryusei no Tsurugi itu.

Serangan Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, melihat serangan awalnya gagal Naruto mencoba menendang perut Atarashi yang sedikit lengah.

 **Bugghh**

Atarashi sedikit terlempar ke belakang, ketika tidak dapat menahan tendangan tiba-tiba di perutnya. Benar-benar menyakitkan walau tubuhnya terlapisi aura senjutsu tetap saja dampak serangan Naruto masih sangat terasa. Itulah kata-kata yang mewakili apa yang Atarashi rasakan saat ini, bayangkan saja tendangan itu mampu mengoyak isi perutnya. Jika saja tendangan itu bersarang di dadanya maka ia tak dapat mengendalikan lagi bunshin Naruto tersebut.

Lagipula ia merupakan perwujudan dari seluruh kekuatan Naruto. Jadi sedikit saja ia mengalirkan energi ke Kage Bunshin milik Naruto, maka bunshin itu sudah berada dalam kendali penuhnya dan akan menghilang jika benar-benar mengalami serangan mematikan.

Mengelap darah dengan kasar, Atarashi kini bersiap untuk menyerang. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah Naruto yang kini memasang posisi siaga. Pedang yang kini berada di tangan kanannya ia ayunkan menuju perut Naruto.

 **Trankk**

Masih bisa ditahan dengan katana milik Naruto, walau begitu Atarashi kini kembali menarik pedangnya dan melakukan tebasan horizontal. Namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan menggeser badannya ke samping.

Tidak mau menyerah Atarashi berniat memberi pukulan ke arah dada Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi dapat dihindari oleh Naruto yang melakukan salto ke belakang. Tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada lawannya, Atarashi kembali akan melesat ke arah Naruto. Tetapi ia harus berhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang kini berada di udara dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang mengarah padanya.

 **' Gawat. '**

 **Bhummm**

Atarashi berhasil selamat dari serangan maut Naruto dengan melakukan salto ke belakang. Ia langsung melesat ke arah lokasi Naruto yang masih tertutupi debu tebal. Tetapi dengan cepat ia posisikan pedangnya di depan.

 **Trankk**

Karena Naruto kembali menyerang, Naruto yang kini berada di pihak penyerang kembali mencoba menebas kepala Atarashi.

 **Trankk**

Tetapi kembali di tahan oleh Atarashi dengan pedangnya. Atarashi menyeringai sinis lalu bersalto agak jauh ke belakang.

 **" Hmm sepertinya kualitas seranganmu makin menurun eh, Naruto! "** Ejek Atarashi tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Naruto yang kembali melesat ke arahnya dengan katananya yang siap untuk menebas tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Atarashi kembali menghindari tebasan Naruto, gaya bertarung dari Narutolah yang harus ia waspadai. Pemuda yang menjadi Shinobi terkuat di dunia itu, akan terus menyerang sang lawan tanpa ada niatan memberi kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk bernafas lega.

 **[Naruto Original Soundtrack - Strong and Strike (End)]**

Naruto terdiam ketika serangannya kembali dapat dihindari, sedangkan Atarashi memasang posisi siaga. Jika Naruto sempat berhenti menyerang di tengah pertarungan pasti ada hal berbahaya nantinya.

 **" Kai ...**

Naruto bergumam pelan membuat Atarashi melebarkan matanya sejenak.

 **' Cih sudah kuduga. '**

Atarashi langsung menyerang Naruto dengan cepat begitupula Naruto setelah melepaskan sesuatu tadi.

 **Trankk Trinkkk Trankk Ctaankk**

Adu serangan kembali terjadi tetapi dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Kecepatan luar biasa yang bahkan membuat Rias, Akeno, Sona beserta pareegenya hanya dapat melihat kilatan yang bergerak cepat saling bertubrukan dan kemudian menjauh lalu kembali saling hantam.

Rias terpaku di tempat, jika Naruto sekuat ini kenapa tidak langsung membunuhnya saat sparring kemarin. Jika Naruto secepat itu dia pasti dengan mudah mennghindari serangannya dan tidak berakhir babak belur bahkan hampir mati. Dengan kata lain Naruto sama sekali belum serius di sparring kemarin, dan hanya menggunakan beberapa kekuatannya saja, tidak sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya.

 **Trankk Trinkkk Ctaankk Trankk**

Kembali adu tebas dan adu serang kembali terjadi, walau kecepatan kedua pemuda yang 'identik' itu benar-benar di luar hukum Fisika tetapi mereka yang sejatinya bukanlah seorang manusia a.k.a iblis membuat mereka masih dapat menyaksikan adegan pertarungan di depannya. Beberapa kali anggota pareege Sona bergumam "Sugoi" dengan mata berbinar, terutama anggota pareegenya yang menempati bidak Knight.

 **Tap**

Kedua pemuda itu mundur teratur raut kelelahan menghiasi wajah keduannya tentu saja. Naruto yang beberapa menit yang lalu melepas fuin beban tingkat satu yang ada di tubuhnya dan dia gunakan langsung menyerang, memang sih setelah melepas beban maka kecepatannya bertambah tetapi tubuh yang belum beradaptasi dengan beban yang berkurang membuat tubuhnya lebih cepat menguras tenaganya.

Sedangkan untuk Atarashi, walau ia menampung seluruh kekuatan Naruto tetap saja tubuh yang ia gunakan adalah tubuh bunshin Naruto jadi dia mesti ekstra hati-hati jangan sampai ia terkena serangan mematikan. Dan juga ia hanya menampung kekuatan Naruto, bukan ketahanan dan stamina Naruto sehingga ia cukup kewalahan untuk sekedar mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto.

' Hah sudah kuduga, aku harus melepas beban tingkat dua ... ' Pikir Naruto sambil mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Naruto berdiri tegap sambil bergumam ...

 **" Kai ...**

Atarashi kembali terkejut mendengar gumaman Naruto. Mencoba melawan rasa lelahnya, Atarashi berdiri sambil menutup matanya. Perlahan tubuh Atarashi memunculkan percikan petir (Bayangin aja mode Sasuke saat lawan Kinshiki di Boruto the Movie).

 **' Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa bertahan. '** Pikir Atarashi sambil membuka matanya. Ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

 **" Hmm bersiaplah Naruto. "** Atarashi bersiap melesat ke arah Naruto yang nampak mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dahinya mengernyit heran karena ia tahu Naruto masih belum bisa menggunakan ninjutsu untuk saat ini tapi itu handseal untuk apa?

 **" Kage Bunshin no jutsu ...**

Menyesal. Lebih baik ia langsung menyerang tadi, daripada menunggu Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya. Dan lihatlah muncul beberapa replika di depan Naruto yang mungkin berjumlah kurang lebih lima belas orang.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan cepat Atarashi sudah melesat ke arah Naruto yang nampaknya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Tetapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh para bunshin Naruto yang langsung membuat sebuah barikade di depan bosnya.

Dua bunshin langsung melesat ke arah Atarashi yang kini mengumpat dalam hati. Kedua bunshin itu tanpa senjata apapun maju menerjang Atarashi yang bersiap menebas keduannya sekaligus.

Tetapi ia harus menahan serangannya di tengah jalan karena kedua bunshin itu sudah berpisah. Mencoba menyerang dari dua sisi yang berlainan.

Sebelum sampai pukulan maut dan tendangan mematikan kedua bunshin itu di tubuh Atarashi, Atarashi dengan cepat menebas salah satunya yang berada di sebelah kiri.

 **Slasshhhh Pofft**

Bunshin itu tertebas sabetan pedang Atarashi dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Sedangkan bunshin yang satunya mulai merangkai handseal singkat lalu melesat ke arah Atarashi dengan sangat cepat. Atarashi juga maju menerjang bunshin itu dengan pedang yang siap untuk dihunuskan ke tubuh klon Naruto tersebut.

 **Jleebb**

Nampaknya bunshin itu hanya menyerang dengan modal nekat saja, pikir Atarashi dalam hati. Atarashi hanya membiarkan tangan kanan si bunshin itu yang sudah terkulai lemah di bahunya.

 **Pofft**

Bunshin itu juga menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal tetapi kesiagaan Atarashi tidak mengendor sedikitpun. Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang kini ia dapat melihat beberapa bunshin masih mengelilingi Naruto yang entah rencana apa yang dipirkan olehnya.

Atarashi bersiap melesat tetapi satu bunshin Naruto menghadang, tidak ingin kembali terkecoh Atarashi tetap melesat. Sang bunshin tidak membiarkan hal itu ia langsung melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah Atarashi yang masih melesat.

Atarashi hanya terus berlari ia tahu bahwa si bunshin itu pasti akan memperbanyak senjata bermata empat yang tajam tersebut.

 **" Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu ...**

Dugaannya tepat, tetapi bukan bunshin yang tengah menghadangnya yang melakukannya melainkan bunshin yang masih setia melindungi Naruto.

 **Trankk Trinkkk Trankk Trankk Trinkkk**

Sesekali ia menangkis beberapa Shuriken yang ada selain itu ia hanya menghindari Shuriken yang lain. Beberapa pilihan muncul di otaknya, pertama menggunakan Sharingan, kedua Ninjutsu dan yang terakhir mengaktifkan kekuatan dari pedang di tangannya ini.

Pilihan pertama, sepertinya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Karena dengan ia mengaktifkan Sharingan iblis itu pasti melaporkannya pada Maou karena telah menemukan sosok yang telah membuat mereka terutama pareege Rias babak belur beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukannya apa tujuan awalnya hanya untuk menemui Naruto tetapi jika memang memungkinkan ia juga ingin bertarung dengan Maou, tapi jika tujuan utamanya sudah berhasil untuk apa ia melakukan hal yang lain.

Pilihan kedua sama saja. Setelah para Maou datang mungkin jika Naruto berhasil kabur, maka Naruto akan menjadi buronan dengan harga kepala melebihi kas negara Jepang, karena kekuatannya dan juga apa yang telah ia perbuat pada dua heiress klan iblis terkemuka di Meikai beserta pareege mereka masing-masing. Jika begitu ia harus peduli terhadap keselamatan Naruto. Dan kedua pilihan itu, keduanya dia enyahkan dari otaknya.

Dan untuk pilihan ketiga sepertinya cukup aman walau akan terjadi beberapa bentrokan nantinya antara kedua kelompok iblis itu dengan Naruto, dan ia pastikan bahwa bentrokan itu hanya berstatus kecil dan sementara.

Setelah pilihan ditetapkan Atarashi kini memasang pedangnya di depan tubuhnya secara terbalik lalu menancapkan Ryusei no Tsurugi ke tanah tanpa melepaskan tangannya di gagang pedang tersebut.

 **" Ryusei no fuin : Kai ...**

Mata Naruto membulat kala mendengar ucapan Atarashi.

' Ckk aku harus menyelesaikan ini. '

Dengan cepat semua bunshin Naruto langsung menerjang ke arah Atarashi. Dengan melempar Shuriken, dan ada juga yang mencoba menyerang dengan taijutsu. Naruto juga beraksi dengan sebuah Rasengan di tangan kanannya, Naruto melompat ke udara dan siap menghantamkan bola chakra itu ke kepala Atarashi yang nampak menyeringai.

 **" Juryoku ...**

 **Bruugg Bruuggh Bruugghh**

Tiba-tiba semua bunshin Naruto terjatuh tanpa sebab tepat di depan tubuh Atarashi dan tak bisa bangkit kembali akibat salah satu teknik dari pedang Atarashi itu.

" Kuso ... "

Juryoku adalah teknik menarik layaknya gravitasi bumi dengan tarikan berkali-kali lipat dari gravitasi yang ada di bumi. Daerah jangkauannya untuk saat ini hanya mencakup sekitar lima sampai lima belas meter. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari teknik ini bahkan seekor bijuu langsung tergeletak lemas dengan teknik ini.

Naruto mendecih tak suka ketika semua bunshinnya tergeletak di tanah dan juga ia harus menahan serangannya. Atarashi makin melebarkan seringainya kala melihat Naruto tidak jadi menyerangnya.

Naruto kembali memutar otaknya, rencana dengan sedemikian rupa sudah berjalan dan tinggal serangan akhir maka sosok 'Naruto' di depannya akan lenyap. Dua iblis bersama pareege mereka juga tidak ingin membantunya atau setidaknya memberikan sebuah usulan. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak ngeh dan hanya bisa menonton pertarungan saja dari jarak cukup aman.

Hey tidak tahukah kalian bahwa Naruto sangat kesulitan sekarang dan apa kalian juga tak menyadari kalau pertarungan ini berat sebelah. Naruto mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran untuk meminta bantuan, setidaknya dia punya satu ide bagus.

Teknik itu memerlukan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi jadi ia hanya harus perlu mengganggunya. Tangan kanannya membentuk beberapa pola handseal singkat dengan sangat cepat. Sedangkan Atarashi kembali harus bersiaga walau belum melepas jutsunya.

Tapi para bunshin Naruto nampak menyeringai sekejap sambil menatapnya dan ia hanya bisa melebarkan bola matanya.

 **" Katsu ...**

 **' Sial. '**

 **Dhuaarr Dhummm Dhuaarr**

Ledakan keras kembali terjadi membuat kepulan debu dan asap tebal menutupi tempat Atarashi tadi. Rias mengeluarkan decak kagum begitu pula beberapa anggota pareege Sona dan Akeno hanya mengeluarkan tawa khasnya saja. Berbeda dengan Sona ia menyaksikan pertarungan itu dengan sangat teliti.

Sona sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan cara bertarung pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Cara bertarung yang sangat efisien dan efektif tidak hanya menyerang menggunakan otot dan kekuatan saja tetapi dengan otak dan juga konsentrasi tinggi. Ia merasa cara bertarungnya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan cara bertarung Naruto bahkan ia merasa tertinggal sangat jauh. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia belum melihat sebuah luka tertoreh di tubuh Naruto hanya raut kelelahan saja yang tampak.

Benar-benar luar biasa!

Hanya itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk pemuda yang sekelas dengannya itu. Mungkin nanti ia bisa menantangnya adu strategi dengan permainan catur di ruangannya jika ada waktu luang.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Setelah debu dan asap berangsur-angsur menghilang nampak Atarashi masih berdiri dengan tegap tapi baju yang dikenakan olehnya telah robek sana sini dan sepertinya jutsunya masih aktif.

Tapi Naruto sudah menghilang membuat Sona dan Rias celingak-celinguk nggak jelas. Sementara Akeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian cukup absurd itu lalu melihat ke atas.

" Buchou, Kaichou sepertinya target kalian ada di atas ... Nfufufufu. " Celetuk Akeno sambil tersenyum disertai tawa khasnya. Dan benar saja Naruto sedang berada di atas Atarashi, puluhan meter di atas Atarashi.

Sona kini melihat bahwa Naruto sedang melesat ke bawah sangat cepat dengan sebuah bola berwarna putih kebiruan di tangannya. Sona lagi harus mengeluarkan decak kagum karena kembali melihat hebatnya Naruto dalam bertarung.

Naruto terus melesat ke bawah dan mengarahkan Rasengan miliknya ke arah kepala Atarashi. Tetapi hal itu disadari oleh Atarashi yang kemudian menghindar dengan salto ke samping setelah mencabut pedangnya.

 **Swingghh**

Tepat sebelum mengenai tanah, Naruto kembali menghilang kini dengan kilatan putih membuat Atarashi terkejut. Dan tidak ada bedanya dengan kumpulan iblis yang tengah menyaksikan pertarungan mereka, kala melihat Naruto menghilang. Sona berani bertaruh bahwa tadi itu bukan gerakan cepat melainkan teleportasi.

Tapi teleportasi secepat itu, bagaimana bisa?

Itulah kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sona sekarang.

 **Swingghh**

Dan kini kesadaran kembali menghantam kepala Atarashi saat Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan Rasengan tepat beberapa centi dari kepalanya.

Menghindar tak sempat.

Mengeluarkan teknik pertahanan percuma.

Mengaktifkan Kamui sama saja cari mati.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan hanya ...

Menyerah akan takdirnya.

 **" Rasengan ...**

Tubuh Atarashi terkoyak terkena bola chakra Naruto itu, kemudian Atarashi terdorong pelan lalu terlempar dengan sangat cepat ke arah salah satu gedung.

 **Bhummm Blarrrrrr**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi akibat pertemuan tubuh Atarashi dan dinding gedung itu. Naruto langsung melesat ke arah gedung itu dan mendapati tubuh Atarashi yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

 **" Ohok ... "** Atarashi kini terduduk lemas sambil terbatuk yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Kemudian ia mendongak ke arah depan yang terdapat seorang pemuda berambut putih bertampang datar yang sedang menatapnya datar pula. **" ... Hebat seperti biasa eh, Naruto. "**

" Hn. Setidaknya aku sedikit terbantu dengan segel Hiraishin di bahumu. " Naruto hanya membalas dengan datar dan benar saja ada susunan aksara rumit di bahu Atarashi.

 **" Jadi begitu pantas saja. Tapi sepertinya akan ada masalah besar yang menantimu hehe ... "** Ujar Atarashi dengan seringainya walau darah terus keluar dari mulutnya dengan deras.

" Ya karena itu aku akan menghajarmu lagi nanti. " Naruto memutar bola matanya malas dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

 **" Akan kutunggu itu ... "** Atarashi masih memperlihatkan seringainya dan dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Naruto. **" ... Dan lain kali kau yang akan babak belur, UzuTsuki Naruto. "**

" Dalam mimpimu Uzumaki, ahh tidak UzuTsuki Atarashi. "

 **Pofft**

Tubuh Atarashi berubah menjadi kepulan asap tebal meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menampilkan wajah temboknya. Tetapi ia harus enyahkan dulu pikirannya karena di belakangnya terdapat beberapa sosok yang sudah ia ketahui dan juga ia memang memastikan hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

" Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto? " Sebuah suara menggelegar kini masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Naruto menelan ludah kasar lalu berbalik.

Wala! Rias yang menatapnya dengan segala emosinya tak lupa tatapannya yang tajam siap mengantarkan dirinya ke Neraka, bukan Meikai tetapi Neraka yang sesungguhnya. Naruto menatap Akeno, berharap gadis dengan status Yamato Nadeshiko itu mau membantunya karena ia sedikit berbaikan dengan gadis itu.

" Maaf Naru-kun ... " Seakan mengerti tatapan Naruto, Akeno hanya bisa melontarkan kata maaf saja. " ... Aku tidak bisa membantumu. "

Naruto menunduk seakan ia benar-benar terpuruk akan penolakan Akeno. Rias sama sekali tidak menggubris drama yang terjadi antara Akeno dan pemuda yang menjadi sasaran kemurkaannya itu.

" Sepertinya banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan ne, Naru-kun. "

Dan sepertinya cobaan Naruto makin berat mulai hari ini. Poor you Naruto.

 **[Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib]**

Lagi! Naruto kembali harus berada di ruangan klub super duper aneh ini. Jika kemarin ia di sini karena menjadi korban serangan Rias dan mengalami pengobatan di ruang ini pula maka sekarang berbeda. Tubuhnya masih sehat wal'afiat walau kelelahan masih kentara di wajahnya, dia berada di sini karena akan dilakukan introgasi padanya atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

Ia duduk di sofa yang sama persis dengan sofa yang di gunakan untuk tempat berbaringnya selama ia di obati kemarin. Akeno gadis yang memegang bidak Ratu di pareege Rias duduk tepat di sampingnya, gadis itu sedang asik menggoda Naruto dengan gerakan kecil yang erotis. Tapi ia sama sekali nggak peduli dengan kelakuan gadis itu, yang ada dipikirannya adalah diam agar ia selamat jika di rumah. Tentu saja ia tak ingin dua iblis berwujud malaikat yang ada di rumahnya mengamuk jika ia ketahuan selingkuh.

Sedangkan Rias duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan posisi duduk Naruto dan Akeno, beserta Sona di sampingnya. Rias menatapnya dengan tajam dan Sona menatapnya dengan datar tapi ia tahu bahwa tatapan Sona juga menandakan jika adik dari Maou Leviathan yang sekarang itu menuntut akan penjelasan.

" Baiklah ... " Naruto memulai ucapannya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. " ... Aku akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kalian sebisaku. "

Mata berwarna violet di balik kacamata milik Sona menyipit saat mendengar kata yang aneh sebelum menggeleng pelan. Sona lalu melirik Rias yang masih asik menatap Naruto seolah dari tatapan itu ia bisa menguliti makhluk di depannya a.k.a Naruto. Akhirnya ia juga yang harus memulai untuk mengajukan pertanyaan awal pada cowok berkacamata di depannya.

" Untuk pertanyaan pertama ... " Ruangan mendadak sunyi kala Sona akan mengajukan satu dari sekian pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan. Naruto menatap datar Sona seakan meminta agar gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu lebih cepat mengutarakan pertanyaannya. " ... Siapa kau sebenarnya UzuTsuki-san? "

Naruto tetap tenang tak terpengaruh oleh pertanyaan Sona.

" Aku adalah seorang manusia tulen. " Jawab Naruto singkat sedangkan Rias yang berada di samping Sona kini menatap Naruto dengan iris Blue-Green miliknya yang menyipit. Naruto yang risih selalu di tatap terus memutuskan untuk menegur tingkah Rias yang tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang putri itu. " ... Maaf Gremory-san bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu. "

Rias terkejut akan teguran Naruto padanya, Sona memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Rias yang kekanak-kanakan tersebut. Rias akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang terdapat rona merah tipis.

" Ara~ara segitu terpesonakah Buchou kepada Naru-kun ... " Akeno yang berada di samping Naruto dengan cepat memeluk lengan Naruto menempelkan Oppai oversize miliknya ke lengan pemuda tampan tersebut. " ... Tapi tak akan kubiarkan begitu saja, Naru-kun itu milikku. Nfufufufu. "

Naruto makin diam berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya, hey dia juga cowok normal jika digoda terus begini bisa-bisa ia juga akan menyerang Akeno di sini. Mata heiress dari klan Gremory itu melotot mendengar pernyataan Queennya dengan wajah mangap-mangap nggak jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

" Apa kau bilang terpesona ... ? " Rias menatap Akeno yang sedang memeluk lengan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum padanya. " ... Buat apa aku terpesona pada makhluk ubanan macam dia itu? " Rias makin mangap-mangap ketika Akeno sama sekali tak memperhatikannya dan fokus untuk menggoda makhluk ubanan yang ia bilang tadi.

" Oi walau rambutku putih gini jangan asal bilang aku makhluk ubanan juga sialan ... " Balas Naruto yang mulai kesal pada Rias. " ... Lagipula bukannya kalian mau penjelasan dariku, kenapa sudah melenceng dari topik sih. "

" Ehem ... " Sona berdehem singkat sambil menatap Akeno, Rias dan Naruto sebentar. " ... Benar apa yang dikatakan UzuTsuki-kun, Rias! Jadi bisakah kau tenang karena jika tidak masalah ini nggak akan selesai-selesai. "

Rias terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat. Sona yang merasa situasi pun mulai kondusif akhirnya kembali menatap Naruto.

" Jika kau seorang manusia, kekuatan apa yang kau pakai itu, UzuTsuki-kun? " Tanya Sona lagi membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bahkan Akeno kini ikut menimpali perkataan Sona tadi. " Itu benar Naru-kun! Aku juga penasaran akan kekuatanmu itu. "

" Maaf untuk itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, bagiku mengungkapkan kekuatan diri sendiri sama saja kita menyerahkan nyawa secara sukarela pada Shinigami! "

" Kenapa bisa begitu lagipula ini tidak dalam bertarungan kan!? " Sona menatap heran Naruto walau begitu wajah datarnya nggak hilang-hilang.

" Hah ... " Naruto menghela nafas berat dia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. " ... Aku seorang Shinobi kau puas!? " Lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit terdapat nada sarkasme di dalamnya.

" Shinobi, kau ngelawak uban!? " Tukas Rias kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya tak lupa panggilan sayang masih terdapat di akhir kalimatnya. Naruto menatap tajam Rias yang kini kembali membuat dirinya panas. Selama ia di dunia Shinobi sampai di dimensi ini hanya kakaknya yang berani mengejeknya dengan kata yang lebih kejam yaitu 'Uzumaki jadi-jadian' itupun ia menyiksa prodigy Uchiha itu di genjutsu sebagai balasannya.

" Gremory-san aku tidak ingin mencari masalah sekarang ... " Naruto berujar datar dengan nada rendah pasalnya ia sempat teringat akan mendiang kakaknya dulu di dunia Shinobi sebelum dunia itu terkena bencana dan membuat dunia Shinobi hanya tinggal sejarah baginya.

" ... Namaku Naruto! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku sesuka hatimu Gremory itu sama saja kau menghina nama yang telah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku. " Nada dari suara Naruto kini berubah menjadi dingin sebagai pelengkap tatapan tajam juga tertuju pada Rias yang hanya bisa terdiam.

" Maafkan sikap Rias, UzuTsuki-kun ... " Sona berniat untuk menengahi kedua kubu yang kini masih bersitegang.

" Sekedar informasi aku nggak bisa maafin orang begitu saja ... " Rias tersentak mendengar kalimat dengan nada datar yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, kemudian menunduk dengan raut wajah bersalah. " ... Dan juga aku bukan orang yang suka buang-buang waktu. "

" Pertanyaan kedua ... " Akeno yang duduk di samping Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah dapur klub ini. Naruto hanya menatap datar Sona, mata biru sapphire di balik kacamata itu sama sekali tidak terpancar sebuah emosi apapun. " ... Aku pribadi penasaran gimana kau segitu taunya dengan para makhluk supranatural? "

" Aku hanya melakukan perjalanan panjang dan dari situlah aku mulai mengetahui makhluk lain selain ras manusia ... " Sona kembali menatap datar Naruto, tapi dari kedua alisnya yang bertautan menandakan bahwa ia cukup penasaran dan antusias akan pengalaman Naruto. " ... Dalam perjalananku, aku terlibat konflik dengan mereka sebanyak 72 kali. "

" Sebanyak itu? Bisa kau jelaskan aku ingin mengetahui makhluk apa saja yang kau lawan, UzuTsuki-kun! "

" Menghajar kumpulan iblis congak di pedalaman hutan, adu mulut dengan seorang cewek bersayap gagak sampe masuk ajang bunuh-bunuhan dan juga hampir ditelan seekor naga ... "

" Seekor naga? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya, UzuTsuki-kun? "

" Berwarna merah dengan tinggi sekitar 12 meter, nafas api yang berbahaya serta bau dengan sayap besar di punnggungnya bodohnya naga itu nggak pernah terbang saat melawanku. "

Sona dan Rias sedikit sweatdrop mendengar Naruto yang sudah mengejek seekor naga.

" ... Dan baru-baru ini, diundang makan bersama dengan pemimpin Kyoto, Yasaka-himesama. "

" Kau diundang sama seorang pemimpin kaum Yokai? "

" Ya! " Naruto menyahut datar. Sona yang merasa makin penasaran kembali bertanya.

" Apa yang menyebabkan kau bisa diundang olehnya? "

" Tanya sendiri sama orangnya. " Jawab Naruto santai membuat Sona dirundung kecewa karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban yang bisa menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya tersebut.

" Ara~ara ... " Dari arah dapur klub Akeno berjalan sambil membawa nampan yang terdapat tiga cangkir teh menuju ke arah Sona. " ... Sepertinya perbincangan ini makin seru saja! "

Setelah menyerahkan ketiga cangkir teh itu kepada ketiga orang tersebut, Akeno memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di samping si cowok tampan berkacamata tersebut a.k.a Naruto.

" Hah sudahlah ... " Sona akhirnya menyerah walau rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi tetapi ia tak ingin memaksakan kemauannya kepada orang lain. " ... Masalah pemuda yang menyerang kami, dia siapa? "

" Pertanyaanmu tak bisa kujawab, tapi dari segala ocehannya tadi kurasa kau bisa mendapat jawabannya sendiri, Sitri! " Naruto berujar datar melirik sekilas ke arah Rias yang masih tertunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

Gir-gir otak Sona mulai berjalan mencerna segala data yang sempat ia dapat untuk mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang tepat sasaran. Naruto hanya acuh jika Sona sedang berpikir keras.

Tapi saat ia mulai berkonsentrasi, Sona harus dibuat tersentak karena pemuda dengan rambut putih jabrik itu berdiri dari sofa yang diduduki olehnya tadi. Dengan wajah datar ia sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil melirik ketiga iblis betina yang bersamanya di ruangan klub ini.

" Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu diperbincangkan lagi Shitori-san ... " Sona memasang wajah tidak terima ketika melihat Naruto yang ingin pergi sebelum rasa penasarannya tertuntaskan dan juga penjelasan sedetail-detailnya mengenai kejadian yang baru-baru ini dialami mereka. " ... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa-ne. "

" Matte! "

Sebelum Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang klub ini, Naruto terpaksa harus berhenti ketika mendengar sahutan datar dari Sona yang mengindikasikan dirinya untuk berhenti.

" Urusan kita belum selesai, UzuTsuki-kun! "

" Hmm kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai, Shitori-san. "

" Belum. " Cegat Sona yang kini ikutan berdiri sambil menatap intens Naruto yang kini bersidekap dada sambil menatapnya datar.

" Aku ingin sebuah pertanggung jawaban darimu! " Naruto menatap Sona sekilas lalu melirik Rias yang sepertinya bisa kembali memasang ekspresi tenang walau raut bersalah masih jelas di wajah cantik ahli waris klan Gremory itu.

" Hmm. " Singkat, padat, simpel plus nggak jelas kala ketiga iblis itu mendengar gumaman Naruto.

" Kau bilang pemuda itu merupakan privasimu, kan!? Oleh karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya ... " Bola mata violet dibalik kacamata milik Sona menajam. " ... Jadi jangan lari dari tanggung jawab UzuTsuki-kun. "

" Apa hakmu Shitori-san? "

" 'Dia' tadi sudah menyerang ahli waris klan iblis di Meikai, tentu saja itu membuat masalah dan reputasi kami akan menurun. Kau kira kami akan diam! Jika kau benar-benar lari maka aku tak segan untuk melaporkanmu pada Maou Leviathan dan Lucifer. "

" Cih! " Naruto mendecih mendengar pernyataan yang diakhiri dengan ancaman itu. Memang ia mungkin bisa melawan salah satu Maou sekarang tapi jika identitas yang sebenarnya terbongkar maka ketenangannya akan lenyap. Jadi cari cara aman saja mungkin juga Naruto mendapat perlindungan dari kedua iblis ini nantinya, che licik. " ... Terserah. "

' Brengsek! Awas saja kau Atarashi, aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu nanti. ' Hoho sepertinya Naruto masih melempar umpatan pada Atarashi atas kejadian yang akan menimpanya.

" Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan, Shitori-san? " Naruto kembali tenang terbukti ekspresi datar sudah terpampang apik di wajahnya. Sona menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik Rias yang mengangguk paham begitu pula dengan Akeno.

" Yang kami inginkan adalah ... "

' Kami? ' Pikir Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ... Menjadi sosok pelindung bagi kami dan juga ikut serta dalam kegiatan klub ini dan OSIS. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Note :**

Yosha yosha! Author aneh bin ajaib nongol lagi. Apa ada yang kangen ama ane?*sambil nyegir lebar*/plaakkk*abaikan*

Dengan segala rasa bersalah di hati ane, ane mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update fict ini.*sambil sujud-sujud*

Tapi ane janji, ane nggak bakalan hiatus kok hanya lambat update aja mhuehehehe.

Author yang malang ini habis terkena musibah besar sehingga rencana untuk update dua bulan yang lalu harus tertunda. Ane sudah nyusun ceritanya sampe chapter 6 tapi malah kehapus entah apa sebabnya. Oleh karena itu, ane sempat frustasi dan hampir men-discontinue-kan cerita ane.

Tetapi ane bangkit dari keterpurukan ane beberapa jam kemudian berbekal semangat membara dan ide yang terus mengalir bagaikan sebuah lahar di gunung vulkanik hehe ...

Tapi rintangan menghadang kembali yang berupa ujian semester yang membuat ane ketar-ketir, dan harus menunda kembali untuk nyicil chapter ini. Setelah ujian selesai yang membuat ane menderita pusing berat akhirnya semangat ane naik lagi dan yang terakhir rintangan paling berat yang ane mesti lawan adalah MALAS.

Berbekal semangat masa muda akhirnya baru sekarang bisa update nih chapter. Dan juga jika ada yang nanya napa ane juga nggak balas review para reader-san sekalian maka jawabannya adalah kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf yang semuanya huruf kapital tadi adalah jawabannya.

Gimana dengan chapter kali ini seru kah? Hehe semoga reader-san terhibur dengan chapter ini. Chapter kelima ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang telah aneh buat, sebenarnya ane mau buat dua chapter tapi nanggung sih jadi gabung jadi satu chapter saja. Nggak salah juga kan!

Sou sou sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Sekian yang ane dapat sampain ...

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H**

 **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin**

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **UzuTsuki Febri outtttttt**


End file.
